Team BLOP
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's gang then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts? Rated T for death, combat, some romance, minor suggestive themes, and language.
1. Blue Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

A/N- I'm not sure if I am going to have team RWBY in this fan fic, I suppose I could but I'm iffy about it. Odds are they probably will show up eventually but not right on the spot, but things might change.

A/N- So here's our first introductory chapter, we get to meet Joann Xiav Gorm, the B in BLOP.

A/N- One weapon is close to if not identical to Nora's Weapon, this was unintentional seeing as this trailer was made before episode eight came out.

A/N- I find that "I Burn" seems to fit in well with this trailer.

A/N- Edited the ages in all trailers to the appropriate time gap (4 years in the past)

* * *

Blue Trailer-

*the scene shows an arena of some sorts, it appeared that an intense battle was about to be held.

Inside one waiting room sat a girl, who was around five foot nine inches tall. She looked like she was thirteen years old. Her hair covered her left eye, both eyes were brown, her hair was mostly back, except the ends on the back and the ends on the part that covered her left eye, that part was around two inches of the edge and was dyed blue. She also wore a blue flower in her hair. She was wearing a light blue blouse and hoodie with a blue mid-thigh length skirt and dark blue boots. She was not wearing the hood part of the hoodie.

At this time a man walked into the room*

"Your final fight will be soon Joann, be ready." The man walked out of the room.

Joann smirked, she wasn't worried one bit.

"And now coming from the blue corner," she heard the announcer introducing her, hopefully this battle won't be as easy as the last ones.

She got up and started to walk out into the arena.

"Joann Gorm!" The crowd roared in excitement, as they should. Joann was so far undefeated.

She walked to the sideline and picked up her equipment, which where two sapphire blue quivers tied together, there was a royal blue katana holder in the middle of them, and a bow. She walked into the arena and got a better look of her foe.

Joann gasped, he was from the Rot family.

She remembered that family well and good, they were the ones who took her mother, and most if not all her family, from this world. She assumed it was her time to return the favor.

"I wanted a fight, so they give me a maiden?" The kid asked.

Joann frowned.

"I wanted a warrior, not a cry baby." They glared at each other.

"Name?" The kid asked.

Joann almost forgot that in their families they gave names before competitive combat, most of the time anyways. She was reluctant, the time of formalities between their families where long sense gone.

In a way she felt that this formal gesture was almost insulting, as if this kid was mocking her families old ways and mistakes.

"Joann Xiav Gorm."

"Mo Rot Aatma."

"Ready, begin!" Mo started the fight by pressing a button on both of his armlets.

Both extended to his elbows, sharp blades continued to extend until they reached the appropriate length, he had elbow blades.

Joann took out an arrow and quickly fired at Mo, who used his now gauntlets to slice the arrow in half. He smirked, this Xiav family member wasn't that impressive he wondered how she made it this far, let alone was the last remaining survivor.

Joann grabbed an arrow from her second quiver, it shined a sliver light.

She armed it and fired again. Mo cut the arrow, but the second the arrow hit the ground it exploded, shocking Mo and knocking him down.

Joann fired another arrow next to Mo, which created a water bubble. It incased Mo as Joann fired a shock arrow and electrocuted the bubble, which hurt Mo sense he was inside.

"It seems Joann is rushing in this fight. It seems just about over." The announcer said as Joann loaded a normal arrow and walked up to Mo, aiming straight for his head.

"This is for my family you," before Joann finished her sentence someone slammed into her, hitting her full on with a hammer.

"Hey that's not right, Mo is cheating!" The announcer shouted.

Joann got up and saw two other guys guarding Mo, they must have been part of the Rot family as well. Joann grabbed a handful or arrows, each seemed to have a random dust in them, she loaded them all and let them rip.

Explosions filled the area as one man was lit on fire by a fire arrow, the other was hit by the extreme velocity of the wind dust arrow.

Another group ran in, it seemed that this kid knew Joann was a Xiav from the start while Joann had no idea he was Rot.

Mo ran forward, slashing towards Joann. Joann back flipped out of the way and ducked under another slash. Mo quickly turned the slash into a stab.

Joann was barely able to parry the strike with the inside of her bow. She used this to her advantage and quickly pulled to the right, ducking under the blade and causing Mo to spin to his right.

Joann punched him in the face, then kicked him to the ground.

She looked up to see the group was about to strike. She took out a cyan arrow and ran towards the group. She fired, freezing one of them.

She jumped on the frozen man, pulling out a normal arrow and fired it at one man, it went through his neck. Joann fired a fire arrow and lit one man on fire, she also melted the frozen man.

She looked down to see one man was under her, about to grab her. She held onto her bow and landed behind him, her bow went over the man and she let go, kicking the man in the face and using the bow to spin him into the flurry of kicks she unleashed.

She grabbed a normal arrow from her quiver and stabbed the man in the leg. She quickly removed her bow from the man and pressed a button on it.

The bow started to fold in on itself, turning into a hilt, and then a blade grew out of the hilt to form a katana.

Joann quickly stepped back, forming a quick pose she decided to see how the enemy was holding up.

She managed to get rid of most of the Rot warriors, though that Mo kid was still alive.

Joann ran forward, she ran so fast that the enemy didn't seem to see her all that well. Might as well take this time to even the score, Joann thought.

Joann ran around the Rot warriors, slashing with her katana and stabbing the foes with her normal arrows in a fierce but elegant and well practiced manor, disposing the rest in minor seconds.

Joann skidded to a stop, crouched with her katana properly put in the holster in between her quivers.

"Maybe this one is my worthy Ridhwan…" Joann looked up to see another teen standing there, Mo had ran off it seems.

Joann shook her head, this guy wasn't even an excepted Rot yet if he still needed his Ridhwan.

Joann made sure her hair was properly tucked inside her hoodie before taking out her katana again.

"Name?" She asked.

"Guglielmo Aatma Rot." So they where related, Joann thought.

Guglielmo took out a hammer.

"You were the one who hit me earlier." Gug smirked.

"Well I guess they didn't tell you Rots that life lesson." Joann formed her katana back into the bow and she took out an impact arrow.

"You never hit a lady!" At this Gug charged forward, just what Joann was hoping for.

She jumped back as Gug brought down his hammer, but what she didn't expect was that there was a large explosion that rocked the entire arena, it seemed that the hammer had impact dust inside it as well.

She fell over as the man ran forward, smashing the hammer down again.

Joann rolled out of the way but the explosion sent her flying into a nearby wall.

Joann fell to the floor, but quickly got back up in her pervious top speed. She got behind Gug before he noticed.

She tripped him and back flipped out of the way.

She fired an impact arrow and the explosion sent Gug flying into the air, now was Joann's chance. She did what she did to Mo previously. She fired an aqua arrow at Gug, encasing him in a water bubble, she then fired a shock arrow at the bubble, electrocuting Gug and popping the bubble.

Gug fell only for Joann to bounce him back in the air with another impact arrow.

Joann loaded one plain arrow into her bow, but she closed her eyes, her blue highlights turned a bright blue, a cyan color, and the arrow started to glow.

Once Joann released the arrow it spread into multiple light arrows. Gug was showered in a barrage of arrows. Joann used a impact arrow under herself as a way to propel herself towards Gug.

She formed her bow into a katana and sliced as she moved past Gug.

The whole place went silent. Joann got up once she landed and looked over, Gug was defeated, she looked to see Mo was flying off in an airship.

"I'm more than meets the eye now aren't I?" Joann smirked.

Mo looked furious as the ship flew away.


	2. Lime Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- The Stymphal's and Eden's are self made monsters. The Eden's name means "Bear Cub" or "Rich Bear Cub" the last time I checked.

A/N- The Fenrisulfur is an Icelandic name for hell wolf, so those are the names I chose for the Beowolves seeing there is no confirmed names for this creature (Thanks to Blake for the other creature names) and seeing as they are certainly no main character of an epic poem.

A/N- This second chapter we introduce Jen Shizu, our second main character. Also the L in BLOP. (Shizo is Japanese for silent)

A/N- "From Shadows" seems to be the song closest to this trailer. After all the Grim's are from the darkness, thus Shadows.

* * *

Lime Trailer-

*The scene takes place on the outskirts of a village, it was almost night time. The zoom pans in on a fruit shop, there was girl there who just bought a bunch of food, she was eating a sun fruit, a sweet fruit that was good for the skin and only needed sunlight to grow.

The girl looked like she was around thirteen and was around five foot five. Her hair color was abnormal for the area. It was a leaf green color and tied back by the red headband the girl wore. Her eyes were a crimson color. She wore a lime green tank top, green short shorts, and green combat boots. There were two shotguns on her back, both mostly green other then the barrels, which were silver.*

"Nice to see you Jen, hope to see you again soon!" Jen walked outside to realize the time, the sun was almost down.

She sighed, her house was in another village, and _they_ tend to come out at night. She didn't exactly mind though, it wasn't like she couldn't protect herself.

Anyways this would a good time to get some training done.

She started to walk away from the village, leaving a look of worry on many faces as the sun set, and the moon started to rise. Most of the walk was silent and uneventful. The villages where fairly far away from each other so it would take a few hours at the very least to get to and from both villages by foot.

Jen yawned, thinking of what she could do to pass the time. Her sun fruit was long sense finished and the other things she bought she either didn't want to eat at the moment, or were for the other people in her village.

She was thinking of this when she stumbled across something interesting. She got a closer look. It looked like a big cave.

She decided that it couldn't hurt to rest for a bit, anyways hiding inside a cave would help her avoid those creatures most people fear.

She walked in and sat down on a rock, only to hear something else breathing. Jen stepped back and pulled out both her shotguns out of instinct, only to see that she had pointed her guns at a Eden.

She froze, according to her knowledge Edens are mainly harmless, but cry if they sense danger, bringing in the Ursas, or really any creature of the grim that can hear the Eden, to protect them. The Eden looked up at Jen, she started to slowly walk away, she was unsure whether or not to put her guns away for not.

The Eden started to make some noise, each noise intensifying in volume until it was almost defining.

Jen turned around and started to run, the only problem was that she ran straight into a Fenrisulfur. It struck out and Jen fell to the floor.

She fired at it with one of her shotguns then rolled out of the way of a second Fenrisulfur, who tried to hit her while she was down.

Jen got up and fired at the Fenrisulfur, firing her second gun it another one.

She looked to see an Ursa running towards her. She turned around, jumping and firing both of her shotguns, using their kickback as a means to fly towards the Ursa.

She turned them around and turned around herself, both arms behind her. When she got close enough she brought both shotguns down, practically chopping the Ursa's head off, it would have if she had a sword anyways.

The bear skidded backwards, Jen connected the end of her shotguns, which straightened to become parallel with the barrels, the triggers where gone, and two slits opened on the guns. Jen had formed her guns into a bo staff.

The Ursa roared, but Jen quickly hit it with the end of her bo staff, which fired out a shotgun bullet.

The Ursa's chest was blasted out and it fell down. Jen looked to her other side.

It appeared that some more Fenrisulfur's must have heard the commotion, because there were certainly a lot now.

Jen shook her head, she should have thought about there being a Eden in the cave, they tend to be in there, hiding from humans.

She hit the ground with her bo staff, soaring up due to the shots impact. She detached the bo staff back into two shotguns and started to fire at the crowd as she started to fall down.

Once she landed it seemed that she disposed of all the enemies. She reloaded both her shotguns and formed it back into a bo staff.

The ground started to rumble and a Stymphal flew down, flying into Jen. She went flying but she managed to land back on her feet as a couple trees fell down, the Stymphal's sharp wings cut them down.

The Stymphal flew in what seemed to be a circle to fly backwards Jen. It flew down, Jen tried to block its attack. She managed to block the beast's peak, but the force was powerful enough to break her balance.

The wing struck and Jen slammed into another tree.

Jen got up in a relatively quick manor, her crimson eyes were glowing, it seemed that she didn't take much damage if any.

The Stymphal flew down for another strike, but this time Jen hit the Stymphal with an uppercut from her bo staff, a shotgun bullet fired out of the side of the tip of the bo staff, the Stymphal roared in pain as Jen quickly turned the bo staff around and hit it with another shotgun blast before being knocked back by the Stymphal's velocity.

Jen had to roll out of the way one she hit the ground, the tree she slammed into broke due to the impact and toppled down, almost crushing Jen.

Jen still seemed to be taking the hits perfectly fine, her crimson eyes lightly glowing.

She looked over to the Stymphal, it was dead.

She nodded to herself, this was certainly something that helped pass the time, the only problem was that now she needed to find something else to do while walking home.


	3. Orange Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- The Panzer is a custom enemy

A/N- This third chapter we introduce Rachel Vara, our third main character. Also the O in BLOP. (Vara is Scandinavian for careful)

A/N- Red Like Roses Pt 2 fits perfectly with the end of this trailer.

* * *

Orange Trailer-

*The scene shows a man and a girl walking into what appeared to be a training room. The man was the girl's bodyguard.

He was wearing some casual clothing and a helmet at the moment.

The girl was around thirteen years old. She was six feet tall with medium, somewhat messy brown hair. Her eye color was emerald green. She wore an orange t-shirt with black pants, earrings, orange sneakers, a silver armlet on her right arm, and a small shield band attached to her left shoulder.*

"Okay Rachel, are you ready?" Her bodyguard asked.

"Sure."

"Okay then." The man walked over to what looked like a control room.

"You remember everything your father taught you?"

"I would be crazy to forget."

"You remember everything I taught you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to test you harder today then I normally do." The man pressed a few buttons.

A few Ak-130 Androids descended from the ceiling.

"Here's something basic, I think you know what to do."

The Androids formed their arms, from the hand to the elbow, into blades.

Rachel pulled out her pistol.

The first Android ran forward, stabbing towards Rachel. Rachel stepped out of the way and pushed the Androids arm forward, causing the Android to stumble forward. Rachel fired a bullet straight through its skull.

The other two Androids ran forward.

Rachel dodged the first Androids slash but side stepped and directed the second Android's blade straight into the others chest. She disabled both of them with a couple shots to the head.

"That's all well and good, but what happens if you run out of ammo?"

This time the man sent out a Panzer Z-12.

This Android had the same weapons as the other ones did, but it had thicker plating, a rocket launcher on its back, and cannons on its shoulder plates.

Rachel spun her pistol so she was holding the barrel, the holster grew thinner, as the trigger grew outward, becoming more sharp along with the holster, the barrel becoming more like a stick and increasing in size until the pistol turned into a tomahawk.

The Panzer started off with a blast from both cannons. Rachel dived out of the way, rolling back up she was directly in front of the Panzer.

She moved quickly, slicing off one of the cannons before having to duck from a punch. She rolled backwards to dodge a slash from the Panzer's right arm.

The Panzer saw this as the perfect time to strike with its second arm. Rachel blocked with her tomahawk, she looked to see the remaining cannon was pointed straight at her.

She jumped back, without thinking she threw her tomahawk. It connected with the Panzer's right shoulder, cutting off the arm as Rachel was launched back do to the cannon's fire.

"Rachel!" The man shouted, about to press the Panzer's off switch.

"I'm fine." Rachel said as she got back up.

The Panzer bent down, aiming its rocket launcher straight at Rachel. She began to run towards the Panzer, plan already in mind.

The Panzer fired the rocket, only for Rachel to jump on top of it and use the extra stepping stool to jump again, soaring over the Panzer.

She landed on the other side and picked up her tomahawk. She turned around and had to dive out of the way of another cannon blast.

She ran forward and slid under the Panzer as it slashed forward, her head just barely under the blade. She got back up and chopped the Z-12 in the back. It turned and Rachel chopped off the left cannon.

She jumped back as the beast tried to stab her, it ended up stabbing itself. Rachel saw this happy accident and ran towards the Panzer.

She jumped and ran up the remaining arm then jumped down. Her tomahawk was stuck in the Panzers neck.

When she landed the force was enough for the Tomahawk to chop off the Z-12's head.

"Nice one Rachel. I think we should rest now."

"Isn't there one more challenge?"

"There is two more in this test, but I don't think your father would be happy with me if I got you hurt, and I already did."

"I'll just tell him it was battle scars, he'll be fine with it."

"He really wouldn't though." The man muttered to himself.

"Come on Alec, I want to know if I'm ready or not." Alec sighed, his duty was to assist Rachel and protect her in any way possible, though her father would be furious if she got hurt.

He found himself in a difficult situation.

"Alright, but the second things get to hairy I'm pressing the off switches."

"Okay."

"So, let's see how you fight against hordes." Alec pressed several buttons and a group of Ak-130 Androids descended.

Rachel held onto her tomahawks handle with both hands. The blade grew, getting larger and sharper while the handle grew as well, a bolt was in the middle, and a trigger was put into the weapon as well. The tomahawk now turned into a Halberd.

Rachel looked around her, planning out what she hoped would be a useful route to use. Once she got the route she aimed her Halberd the opposite way.

She fired and quickly turned the halberd around, slamming it into the ground her eyes glowed, the impact was increasingly powerful.

The Androids who did not deactivate due to this deadly attack fell over, having some limbs missing, they were unable to fight. Rachel was shocked, she didn't need her plan after all.

"Nice work Rachel, now I want to see you use your spirit aura to the test with this next fight." Alec pressed a single button and a large machine fell from the ceiling.

"What is that?"

"It's a Spider Droid." Before Rachel would think of anything else the Spider Droid turned its upper body into a huge cannon, it started charging up energy. But it was too late for Rachel to dodge.

"This is going to hurt." She thought before trying to roll out of the way to no avail. She went flying and slammed into a wall.

"Rachel!" Alec pressed the off switch, but the Spider Droid did not respond.

"What the, now's not the time to glitch up system!" Alec pressed the button five more times, but nothing happened.

He looked up to see the Spider Droid was advancing on Rachel.

"Rachel no!" Alec ran forward, taking off two small clips on his shirt he threw them in the air. One turned into a shield and the other turned into a claw.

He caught them and sprinted forward, blocking the Spider Droid's leg from impaling Rachel just in time.

"I thought you had it."

"The kill switch isn't working."

"Very funny Alec."

"It's not a joke Rachel I swear."

"Okay, let's just get rid of this thing."

"Stay back Rachel, I got this."

"But,"

"We have no time for buts, please just follow my orders." Rachel ran out from cover and into a safer distance.

Alec stuck out with his claw, cutting a small part of one of the legs off of the Droid. Alec jumped upward, clawing straight into the leg, cutting one of the legs off entirely.

The Droid shot Alec back with a powerful blast. Alec was barely able to block in time. He flew into a wall, landing next to Rachel. Rachel fired some bullets at the Droid. They didn't seem to be doing much damage.

Alec got back up, he ran towards the droid. Slashing his claw partially through the Spider Droid's second leg Alec turned around, quickly moving to another leg and slashing partially though that one as well.

He would have moved onto the third one, but the Droid kicked him to the side. The force was enough to slam Alec into another wall.

The Spider Droid leapt forward, impaling Alec through one of the legs.

"Alec!" Rachel shouted, at this point she didn't care of Alec wanted her out of the way or not.

She charged forward, shooting at the Spider wildly.

One of her shots connected to one of the partially broken legs. It broke off of the droid and the droid fell down, it lost balance, but it wasn't down for the count.

It turned its upper body into a cannon again, but instead of aiming for Rachel, it aimed straight at Alec.

Rachel panicked, she fired at the second loose leg, it broke off as well and the cannon barely missed Alec as it fired. Rachel's eyes glowed, she took a final shot at the last leg and the leg broke off.

She unloaded whatever she had left on the rest of the Droid and left nothing but the mechanical base.

Rachel ran over to Alec, to get him out of the mess, but soon started to cry.

Alec was right, they should have stopped after round two.

* * *

A/N- ... First hero death already?


	4. Purple Trailer

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- Some more original Androids are introduced here

A/N- Two different references where made in this trailer, can you guys spot them out?

A/N- I'm not sure but Mirror Mirror is what I think goes good with this trailer.

A/N- This chapter we introduce Lily Gioia, our fourth and last main character. Also the P in BLOP. (Gioia means joy in Italian, last time I checked anyways.)

A/N- The actual chapters are coming after this trailer I promise

* * *

Purple Trailer-

*the scene shows a forest somewhere near a city. There was a girl running from something, she appeared to be around the age of twelve. The girl was five foot eight with long blond hair. At the moment her irises where a cyan color. She was wearing a short purple dress with a magenta vine design, much like her mothers dress, dark purple boots, and crystal bracelets. She continued to run until a tree in front of her light on fire. She turned around.*

"Time's up Lily dear, you should probably stop running." Lily paused, she was unsure of what to do.

"Remember, mother knows best." Her mother took one step forward.

Lily blinked, her irises turning a light green color. She quickly fired some wind magic at her mother.

"Get away from me!" Her mother didn't move in inch.

"You still desire to fight?"

"Just leave me alone!" Lily turned around to run again, but the previous fire had spread, leaving Lily trapped between her mother, and the fiery forest.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that dear." Her mother shot an ice wave towards Lily.

Lily blinked again, her irises turning blood red. Lily casted fire magic, but none of her fire spells worked, the ice spell was to powerful.

Lily dived out of the way before the ice hit her.

"What is it that I always told you?" Lily fired a few fire spells forward, ignoring her mothers last question.

"Never run from your problems dear, it only snowballs into something worse." Her mother turned around.

"Take care of her would you?" She walked off, and some guys came walking forward, one with a large bat and the others with large machetes.

"I'm sorry kid, but you're not escaping." The man with the large bat said.

He was the leader of the group of thugs.

Truly he did feel a little bad for having to do this. But he knew better then to disobey his boss, after all his boss did save him from a live of poverty and sickness.

One thug ran forward, machete at the ready.

Lily blinked, her irises turning silver. She knelt down, an impact formed under her.

She jumped high enough to go over the flames that once blocked her.

She raised her right hand towards the goons, an impact formed in front of her.

She blinked, her irises turning pure black.

The impact turned black as well, instead of repelling, it started attracting. Several of the goons flew forwards.

Lily put the attract spell under her, her irises turned silver.

The attract turned into an impact, the impact activated and Lily soared above the flames as the goons flew into them.

Once she landed she had to side step out of the way of the leaders bat. She landed a kick across his face. He swung forward, sending Lily flying backwards.

More goons appeared, the leader gestured them to attack before him. Lily got up, noticing the oncoming attackers she took out what appeared to be two action figures.

She threw them in front of her.

Both started to construct themselves, the once small action figures turned into two life size androids.

One was a Boaz F-22, an Ak-130 model whose weapon was only the slandered arm blades. It was built to be faster with its actions and reactions. It had the word Scratch engraved in its back. That was what Lily liked to call the bot.

The second Android was an Xiuhcoatl088 model. Those models where known for their unique Gatling guns. Instead of firing normal bullets it fired much slower, but it fired grenades out instead. It also has stronger leg circuits, allowing it to jump high and its weight is fearsome when being dropped from high heights. It had the word Grounder on its back. Lily liked to call that bot that name.

They both looked at Lily for instructions.

"Protect me." They both nodded their heads, and then faced the oncoming wave of enemies.

Lily created an impact under her, she blinked, turning her irises light green again.

Once the impact let loose Lily rocketed herself forward with wind magic. She flew over the mob, which was too busy trying not to get obliterated by Lily's Androids.

She landed in front of the leader.

"You never learned to quit did you?" The leader asked.

"You better hope I don't escape. Father might demote you to a club leader." Lily said before blinking, her eyes turning a deep blue color.

She back flipped as the man struck.

Lily fired out a water bubble at the man. He rolled out of the way, but while he was doing that Lily extinguished the fire her mother started. Scratch and Grounder were now able to pass.

"I suggest you walk away Junior. I don't want to do this." Lily said.

Scratch and Grounder walked in front of her, studying the man and determining what his reaction would be.

"What is better, shame, or death?" The man asked allowed, mostly to himself.

"Whichever one you like the sound of most." The man put down his bat, then started to back away.

"Good choice Junior." Lily looked to her Android bodyguards.

"Don't shoot him."

"Right." Both said in a robotic voice.

Junior ran off.

"Such a coward he is, I suppose I should demote him like you said." Lily looked to see her father walking towards her.

"Lily dear think about what you are going. Do you really want to run away from home, from safety?" Lily frowned.

"I don't feel safe." Lily said, taking a step backwards.

"But must you run from home? It's a jungle out there you know."

"But I'm not safe either way. You're a criminal dad so is mom, and I don't want to be one myself." The father laughed.

"Lily dear, so naive, are we really criminals? Or are we just not fighting the inevitable? But I guess you made your decision." Lily saw her mother walk up to her father.

"If you really want to play heroine, why don't you try and stop us?" Lily was taken it back, she didn't want to fight them, just be rid of her criminal past.

But her parents seemed to want to make her pay for her insolence.

"Scratch, Grounder, please, fight my parents!" Lily was not all to confident on their fighting skill compared to her parents. Both Scratch and Grounder charged towards the two.

"Ah, so this is what our daughter did with the scrap metal she wanted so badly." Her father remarked.

Lily was sure this battle was going to be short if she stood and fought, so she turned around. Her irises turning light green, she sprinted away as fast she could.

"Should I chase her?" The mother asked the father after quickly getting rid of the Android duo.

"No, let her run. It's not like it matters much." The man had some small amount of humanity left in him, he did not want his daughter dead, yet anyways.

* * *

A/N- There is a difference between dust and magic. How exactly will be explained later.


	5. The Mission

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- For previous viewers I changed the ages in the trailers to the right ages (the ages for the rest of the story is as follows, Joann, Jen, and Rachel are seventeen, Lily is sixteen)

A/N- Our first chapter begins! Yay for character development!

* * *

Chapter 1- The mission

**Unknown Narrative**

**_Legends. Stories scattered through time._**

**_Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._**

**_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations._**

**_These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._**

**_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools and wisdom that would help even the odds._**

**_The wisdom lead to Spirit Aura, every person has one._**

**_Laying deep within a mans soul Spirit Aura helped man increase their abilities needed to survive._**

**_The power was also appropriately named Dust._**

**_Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._**

**_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die, and when they are gone... darkness will return._ **

**_So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._**

**Lily's POV**

"Hey, Lily!" I snapped back into focus. That was Joann, I must have zoned out in the shower again. I tend to do this because around this time is the perfect time to reflect on things, no matter how recent.

This time I was reflecting on a speech my mother used to recite quite often,

"Yes Joann?"

"There we go, you didn't respond for like ten minutes."

"Sorry, I must've zoned out again."

"Its fine, you finished?"

"Uh yeah just about, hold on please." I turned off the water and dried off, I put on a towel.

Before I could do anything else Joann barged in, much like herself in all honestly.

"Oh sorry." She said quickly.

"It's fine." I said and turned around, it was a little awkward that me and the others shared a house, let alone a bathroom.

I heard the shower water start to run and a rustle of curtains.

I turned around again and started to get dressed.

"So, you hear about that robbery?" I asked.

"You mean the one that Roman Torchwick dude pulled off?"

"Yeah."

"Course I heard about it, the man seems to be robbing several dust stores recently. I wonder why." I personally had a feeling, I knew why.

Only problem is that I shouldn't tell the others, it's best I keep that part of myself a secret. I was fully dressed now.

"I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay then." I walked out of the bathroom, the second floor one anyways.

This building has two floors.

I walked out into a hallway. There was a staircase and a few doors leading to other rooms. I walked down the staircase, it lead to the front door. I made a u-turn into a second doorway and entered the first floor of our house. Now it was just a straight walk through a hallway, one of our living rooms, and into the kitchen. Rachel was eating a pastry.

"Good morning." Rachel said before taking another bite of her breakfast.

"Morning." I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a chocofrosty, a pastry filled with chocolate and covered with frosting.

"How many of those do we have left?" Rachel asked as I sat down.

"We only have one left."

"Oh great, we'll have to get more before Joann finds out we're almost out. You know how she is with her sweets." I laughed a little, then took a small bite.

These things are really sweet, honestly they are very bad for you I'm not sure why Joann's so hooked on them. But I guess that brings up another thing about her.

"You know I'm a little jealous of Joann."

"How so? I mean don't get me wrong I'm not trying to say there isn't anything worth being jealous over her, but that about her are you envying?" Rachel was being as cautious wit her words as ever.

"Her aura restricts her weight to maximize her agility, so in theory she can eat all the bad stuff she wants and not gain any weight."

"The down side is that she cannot gain any more muscle mass either sense that gains weight as well. Leaving her weaker than some others and not being able to take as many hits as some others." I knew where Rachel was going with that.

"Yeah Jen's aura is cool to, honestly I never seen anyone take as many hits as Jen does."

"Yeah I know right?"

"Then again you tend to hit hard enough to even out Jen's defense aura."

"You know on this subject how are you able to cast your elements without a wand, and or dust?"

"That's kind of a touchy subject." Rachel paused.

She wanted to know I could tell, but she didn't want to over pursue her curiosity.

After all she didn't want to end up like Joann, scar on the eye and not being able to see out of said eye for a while I'm guessing. I still feel very bad about that incident, I suppose I did inherit my parents violent side.

_Rachel decided to go back to the pervious subject._

"You know I think these Chocofrosties are still very bad for Joann."

"That's debatable, you've seen how much sweets she can shovel into her system. To this day I have never seen her sick from overload from sugar based foods."

"I guess you have a point." I heard a door open. Jen had walked out of the first floor bathroom, that was connected to the kitchen.

Jen rubbed her right eye as she walked out and checked our pantry.

"Aw." I heard her unhappily sigh.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Jen pointed into the pantry.

"Oh, we ran out of cereal."

"Don't we have the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal?" Rachel asked.

"God no I'm not eating that." Jen said as she shook her head.

"Yeah Rachel, we got that if we ever run out of Joann's favorite breakfast pastry remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember now." Jen reluctantly sat down.

"We could perhaps actually cook." I suggested.

"That's so a lunch time thing though." Rachel said.

"Good point, it's too early and I'm tired so I might mess up."

"Then we would have to go hunting."

"I don't think those Fenrisulfurs are that difficult honestly."

"Sure, but what about that Deathstalker we saw before?" I shuttered.

"Don't remind me." I heard the closing of a door, more like a slam, that must be the front door, did Joann go out without breakfast? That's normally her favorite meal of the day.

"Holy shit!" I heard her shout.

"What, what is it?" The three of us ran out to see what the problem was. Joann was holding a letter, she looked surprised.

"You gotta read this."

"Why what does it say?" Joann held up the letter.

"Dear team BLOP, due to events recently we feel like a nearby processing factory is not safe from Torchwick. Course we have security, but extra protection doesn't hurt. We've heard of your achievements as a team and are asking for your assistance. We are ready to pay you richly if you accept our offer. Sincerely the Schnee Dust Company."

There was a pause.

"You mean the Schnee Dust Company wants us to help them?" I asked.

"Yup, what do you think guys? I think it's perfect timing, seeing as we haven't had a mission for a while."

"Yeah you have a point. We also need to go to the market sometime soon. You're almost out of Chocofrosties."

"Do we at least have one left?"

"Yes."

"Okay thank goodness!" Joann darted out of the room in a quick velocity and in only a few seconds she was back right where she was with the last Chocofrosty, it already had an impressive bite taken out of it.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rachel pressed a button and four racks came out of the foyer walls.

The first one had two sapphire blue quivers strapped together along with a blue bow.

The second one had two green and silver shotguns.

The third one had a single orange and yellow pistol.

Finally the last one had Jen's and Rachel's backpacks that were both mostly filled with ammunition and my purse, which had my medical equipment. Joann didn't need a bag seeing as she had her quivers.

"Right, seeing as the letter said the factory is fairly close I'm assuming it's talking about the one just outside of town."

"Okay, so should we go there right now? Or maybe get your Choco situation taken care of?"

"Like any other clever robber I think this guy will only strike at night time, so let's go get my sugary sweets." I laughed a little as the four of us walked off towards the market.

I will be very upset with Joann if she turns out to be incorrect about Roman's preferred time to strike.


	6. The Schnee Dust Factory

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- Our heroines (no, not the drug) journey over to the Schnee Dust Company, has Torchwick already attacked? Or is this chapter more character development? Who knows! (I do)

* * *

Chapter 2- The Schnee Dust Factory

"Alright, this should be the place." Joann said as she and the others walked up to the front gate of the factory.

"Do you think that Torchwick would actually rob a dust processing factory? I mean that's not an easy thing to do." Rachel said.

"Honestly he is a very dangerous criminal, this sounds like something he could consider and be confident in doing." Lily said, Jen nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever makes the Dust Company feel more comfortable in the end I guess. After all it wouldn't hurt to have a huntress on patrol, or, four really." Joann said as the four walked past the front gate.

There was a man that waved other to them. Jen thought he was really well dressed, so she assumed that he was either the head of the Schnee Dust Company, or the boss of this particular factory.

"Hello, are you in charge around here?" Lily asked as the four walked up to the man.

"Yes, you four must be team BLOP, we here at the Schnee Dust Company would like to thank you for your time."

"It's no problem, so is there anywhere specific you want us to be around? Or should we just be around the factory?" Joann asked.

"If you can we would like it if you were to be around the storage area of the factory. If we lose the storage the dust stores would have nothing to sell. If you girls help us the boss said we will give you a discount in all our stores, and I can give you some crystals, uncut and everything." Joann's visible eye brightened at the sound of this, the man could tell she was pleased with the reward.

"Okay, so where is the storage?"

"It's at the backside of the factory. You four will need these badges." He handed each a security badge.

"These are so our security bots won't try and kill you."

"Wouldn't hurt to get a warm up." Joann said jokingly.

"Careful what you wish for." Rachel said.

"A girl can ask Rachel, a girl can ask." Joann said before the four walked towards the storage area.

The storage area was, from the looks of it, already heavily guarded. There were several security mechs around the area, but something about it looked unreal.

"Do you think the mechs are powered down?" Joann asked before stepping into the area.

Joann's simple step into the area caused all the mechs to power on, one walked up to Joann, it's arms turned into Gatling guns.

"Intruder identify yourself." It said as the barrels started to spin.

"Hey wait a second we're not enemies." Lily quickly showed the mech her identification card.

"More security? Why do they need to put humans in as well? Are we incapable? Did I forget a software update!?" The other mechs started joining in on the worry.

"See, that's what the ID card brings us, nothing but trouble!" Joann remarked.

"Hey guys settle down!" The mechs looked over to Lily.

"You're not being replaced."

"For the time being anyways." Joann remarked, only to have Jen cover Joann's mouth.

"Hush." Jen said. Joann frowned.

"We're only here for a very short time. We're just here to help with the Torchwick situation."

"Aren't you calling them incapable right there?" Joann asked Lily, only to have Jen and this time Rachel cover her mouth again.

"Do you want wide spread panic or something?" Rachel whispered.

Joann tried saying something through the others hands, but she couldn't. She tried saying "I was just asking a question."

"Anyways it's not like we are here for long." The mechs stood there in silence.

"I don't think they like us being here." Rachel said.

"Yeah, come on we should check out the factory itself." Joann said, having her mouth uncovered.

"What do we need in the factory?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, but it wouldn't hurt to check if anything weird is going on in there would it?"

"I suppose not, we should break up into groups of two, so two people can stay here."

"I think the mechs have this handled, right?"

"But the company paid us to do a single task, and that's to protect the storage crates." Joann hit her forehead with her hand and sighed, she and Lily somehow traded places on the previous argument.

"Okay fine, but you're coming with me."

"Okay, Rachel and Jen you don't mind working together do you?"

"Course not." Rachel said. Jen shook her head.

"Okay then, you two keep watch for anything suspicious, we'll be right back." Joann and Lily walked off towards the factory.

"At some point we gotta remember to go back home and get lunch for the four of us." Lily said.

"We could order takeout."

"I suppose we could do that, do you think that the boss of this place would be okay with it though?"

"He's perfectly willing to give us a whole patch of uncut crystals under the table. I think he'll be fine with us ordering some food."

"Well, if you're sure it's okay." Joann shook her head lightly, rolled her eyes, and smiled. Lily was always trying to be as polite as possible.

"It should be fine. Now let's get look at this work place." The two walked in and Lily instantly started to cough.

"You okay?" Joann asked.

"I feel funny." She said.

"Ah, that might be the dust."

"You mean the little particles in the air that makes you sneeze, or the ones that gives your arrows the same product that my magic gives me?"

"… Now that's a good question."

"Well it probably doesn't matter too much right?"

"If you feel up to this you can tag along, if not you should go back. Send Jen to go with me or something."

"You like conversations though, what about sending Rachel?" Lily normally liked to be clear about things.

"Sure sure, it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, I'll send Rachel back then, I'm not sure what this feeling is, I never had it before."

"Alright, I'll wait right here." Joann waited a couple minutes.

"Okay, Lily said I was going to explore with you."

"Yup, you ready?"

"Yeah." Rachel stepped in.

"Whoa, this is a weird feeling."

"What?"

"You don't feel this weird feeling?"

"Nope."

"I think the dust is in the air."

"Yeah me and Lily thought that to."

"So how come your not effected?"

"I dunno, maybe I'm just used it seeing as I always fight with it?"

"Maybe it's because of that one time you wanted to shove the dust up your nose, thinking that would end up with you using magic like Lily does."

"Hey in my defense that was a good idea in theory. I would have to carry less arrows and one less quiver, thus less weight."

"I suppose you have a point, but you have to admit the actual results were nothing of the sorts."

"Yup, I was in the hospital for how many months?"

"I think four at least."

"Man, those were fun times." Joann said sarcastically. Rachel made a small throat laugh.

"You would think you would make your air in the work room clean at least." She commented.

"Maybe the air vest is broken." Joann said.

"I guess."

"There doesn't seem to be any windows to open either, or any windows at all. They need some fresh air."

"I agree."

"Keep the door open."

"What are you thinking?"

"If the doors open at least the room will air out a little right?"

"Good enough for me, but what's going to keep this door open while we explore?"

"Simple, I'll be right back!" Joann sprinted off.

Rachel could still see her, Joann was trying to pick up a rather great in size rock. Rachel sighed and ran over.

"Having trouble?" She asked. Joann sighed.

"Shut up." Rachel laughed.

She knew Joann wasn't proud of her weaknesses, taken quite literally at this moment.

"It's heavy!"

"You want a hand?"

"Please?" Rachel walked up and easily picked up the rock.

"Show off." Joann stuck her tongue out.

"You want this one over there as well?"

"Yeah sure." Joann darted back to the doors.

Rachel sighed, she wasn't exactly so sure how someone can be so hyperactive. Though she supposed some people where born with different kinds of souls, which was obviously true.

"There, now the doors will stay open." Joann said as Rachel placed the rocks down.

"That should help air this place out a bit."

"Yeah, come on let's go check this place out." When the two walked in they saw what Rachel was expecting.

"It's just a bunch of workers and possessing units. Joann I'm not sure exactly what you where looking for in here."

"Well think about it this way. If you were an assassin would you hide inside a crowd, or stand right in the open for everyone to see you?"

"Personally I would hide inside a haystack."

"A what?"

"Never mind, but I get what you're saying. Maybe we should investigate this a little further."

"Exactly what I was thinking."


	7. Return to the Past

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- Before anyone asks, this chapter does not confirm GreenxPurple. What kind of color would come out if you mix those two? Probably something weird looking. Maybe like a poison color? Ow my heart!

A/N- I can only imagine the fan art for this... damn my horrible drawing skills!

* * *

Chapter 3- Return to the Past

The day went by, Joann and Rachel searched the inside while Lily and Jen guarded the storage.

It was night time and there was still no site of Torchwick or his goons. Joann and Rachel where just about done with their search.

Jen and Lily were sitting against one of the storage walls. Lily fell asleep and while in her sleep her head slid down the wall and rested on Jen's shoulder. Jen was too busy contemplating on whether or not she would try and get some shut eye in case if there is indeed a fight to notice.

Most of the workers were just leaving after their presumably fourteen hour, probably more, hours of work.

"You think this is normal work life for these guys?" Joann asked Rachel as she saw some of the workers leave.

"Should I be honest or say the response I think you'd find most comforting?" Rachel asked.

"Well now that you put it that way. I guess both."

"Well I think like you said today was just a fluke, but in all honestly I think this is their normal everyday workday."

"Really?"

"Well this certain Dust company is known for strange work forces, and questionable business partners."

"You're kidding me."

"Well, it's a rumor anyways." The two continued to watch the workers walk out.

"Don't you, you know, feel kinda bad for them?"

"Kind of? Course I feel bad for them, but now's probably not the best time to question the Schnee Dust Companies actions." Joann started to pace, everyone else other then Rachel was gone now.

Some time passed.

At the storage area Jen finally decided to sleep. She leaned her head to the right, only to remember Lily's head was on her right shoulder. She didn't care much though, she just wanted to sleep.

A few mechs took notice and decided to guard the two.

Back inside Rachel was deep in thought. She was thinking about if her weapon could use dust, much like Joann's arrows. Rachel was also curious on what Joann was going to do with the crystals they were going to get.

Whatever it was she was sure that Joann was going to try something dangerous with them. She never understood some things about Joann. Her knack for danger was one of these things.

"Urgh, I'm so bored!" Joann said as she kicked a dust processing machine in protest.

"Ouch."

"Careful, we don't want to break the machine now."

"Brake the machine, what about my foot?"

"Well it's not broken is it?"

"No."

"Okay then we worry more about the machine then." Joann sat down, resting on the machine she just kicked.

There was a sound.

"See, I didn't break it."

"That wasn't the machine Joann."

"Then what was it?" The noise sounded again.

"Yeah that is so not the machine."

"What is it then?"

"I'm not sure, it almost sounds like some kind of beeping noise."

"You mean like the kind sounded for an alarm, or the one for a bomb or something?" The two paused, and then an explosion removed some of the ceiling.

"The bomb Joann, it was totally a bomb."

"Man I couldn't tell." Joann said.

The two looked up.

Some of Torchwick's goons were sliding down some ropes. Joann quickly took out her bow and loaded a couple normal arrows on.

She fired and it hit two goons at the top of the rope. Who fell down, bringing anyone else on the rope tumbling down with them.

Joann grabbed a fire arrow.

"Joann no!" Rachel shouted right before Joann fired.

"What?"

"You'll set fire to the whole place!"

"But I can burn all of them."

"Yes, and burn the whole factory down as well."

"It already has a hole in the roof."

"No more damage to the building, alright?"

"Okay fine." Joann grabbed an ice arrow, but the crowd had dispersed by that time.

She saw a good few were still grouped to her right. She fired the ice arrow and the goons around it got encased in ice.

"That should freeze their robbery down to a halt." Rachel sighed, she knew Joann liked puns, but the ones she cracks are normally terrible.

Rachel fried at the stray goons, but it seemed that Joann had most of the fight under control.

"Easy, whose next?" Joann asked, it seemed that they ran out of goons.

"Ha, I knew these guys had to be easier to defeat then everyone says."

"It's not over yet Joann, there seems to be one more challenger."

A lady jumped down, using some impact magic to not only brake her fall, but completely dodge Joann's ice arrow.

She shot a fire blast towards Joann, who rolled out of the way, firing a water dust arrow at the lady. The woman froze the arrow, then changed its direction and fired it back at Joann, she also shot a fire blast before the arrow.

Joann extinguished the fire, but did not see the arrow in time. Rachel was able to brake it with a well aimed bullet, causing the arrow to change paths and barley miss Joann's head.

Rachel fired the rest of her clip at the lady, but the woman easily destroyed the bullets with her right hand. Rachel formed her pistol into her tomahawk.

"Rachel you're going to need a better weapon then that."

"I know." Rachel formed her tomahawk into her Halberd. Rachel paused, she realized a flaw in her plan.

"Do you think it would be wise to charge her?" Rachel asked.

"Well if you want to get killed then yes it's a brilliant idea."

"Right, I'll go get the others." Rachel ran out, leaving Joann to fend off the woman by herself.

The woman created some fire mines around Joann. Joann quickly sprinted off, running up one of the walls she started to launch any and every kind of arrow she had had the woman, who had no trouble either canceling, or rebounding any of the arrows that Joann fired.

Eventually she shot a fire mine in the pathway Joann was running, exploding it when Joann was in range. Joann rocketed from the wall to the floor in front of the front door.

"Joann!" Lily ran up to her.

"Come on this is no time for messing about!" Joann quickly got back up, and ran back in, Lily closely following.

Joann reached for her quivers, but realized both where out of ammo.

"Aw nuts, I ran out of ammo."

"Go help the others then."

"Right!" Joann ran off.

"Okay miss whoever you are. I hope you have a lot of dust, because I don't use any." Lily looked up, only to be paralyzed in terror. There was no way that was her, it couldn't be.

"Good, because I don't use any either." Lily was speechless, it was her.

"Crimson?"

"Yes, nice to see you again honey." She said before casting a few fire mines.

Meanwhile Joann ran to the backside of the factory, only to see something strange.

"Guys, what are you doing!?" Both Jen and Rachel where attacking the mechs.

"What, they are attacking us!"

"Did you forget your badges?"

"No!" Joann ran forward, dodging killer mechs, getting right into the mayhem.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, one second me and Lily where guarding the storage room. The next second a big airship parks right up above us and the mechs went rouge!" Jen shouted.

"Well then someone on the ship is hacking the mechs."

"How are we going to stop them then?"

"I'm not sure I'll think of something." The three continued to fight off the large army of metal mass.

"Jen give Rachel a boost up!" Joann said.

Jen seemed to understand the big picture, and nodded. Rachel ran up to Jen, who slammed her bo staff into the ground. She grabbed Rachel and the two went flying up. Rachel let go and used her guns part of the Halberd to shoot the air, propelling her back to the ground, she bought her Halberd down, spinning like a very sharp top.

Once she hit the ground she practically was a human top. She spun around, slicing and dicing anything in her path. Jen was still falling, emptying both her shotguns she landed directly on the big airship.

She reloaded and jumped down to get ready to investigate the ship, but a rocket blasted her off of the plane.

"Jen!" Joann as Rachel finished off the final mech, and then toppled over due to being extremely dizzy.

Jen's eyes started to glow right before impact with the floor.

She got back up, she stumbled a bit as she got up. Then a figure showed up in the aircraft, looking down at Joann.

"Whoa, déjà vu much?" She said, the figure was Mo Aatma.

"Jen, get yourself and Rachel out of here."

"I'm fine, I can fight." Jen said, but she was still stumbling a bit.

"Get Rachel out of this battle, same with you, that's an order."

"Okay then." This battle was too personal for Joann to let the others in it.

Truly that's how her family would have wanted it, family battles are meant to be fought by family, not friends, not allies, only family.

"I see you and I meet again." Mo said as he landed in front of Joann.

"We shouldn't have."

"Oh, and why not?"

"If you weren't such a coward and ran the first time I wouldn't have to see another Rot in my face." Mo laughed.

"I must warn you Xiav I won't take you so lightly this time."

"Like I would ever cut you any slack." Mo smirked.

"We will see." With this he formed his elbow blades and sliced towards Joann. He wasn't close enough to connect, but instead he used wind dust to send Joann flying backwards.

Joann frowned, this fight might be more difficult then she would like to admit without dust of her own.

Meanwhile inside the factory Lily was in an intense duel with Crimson.

Lily was trying her hardest, but she knew Crimson was always a better magic caster then she was, then again Crimson has been using magic mush longer then she has.

"Come on honey, what did Crimson teach you?" Crimson asked.

Lily thought about it.

She straightened her posture, putting one knee slightly forward and she shoulders up Lily started to shoot out a barrage of magic.

"That's better!" Lily stopped, it turned out that Crimson was absorbing the attacks the whole time.

Lily sighed. Crimson just took minor damage, and she was now winded.

She knew she wasn't going to win, so she might as well get some help. She turned around and ran off, running outside she saw Joann fighting some other kid, Jen was silently watching and Rachel was sitting, holding her head.

"Guys help!" They both turned to see Crimson was chasing Lily. Lily got behind Jen right as Crimson fired a spell. Jen's eye's glowed as she got hit full on with a fire mine.

Jen stood her ground, much like Crimson she took little to no damage to the attack. Noticing this Jen looked at the other two.

"Go assist Joann if she allows you to, I've got this woman handled." The two others ran off towards Joann.

"Your fighting style never changed has it?" Mo asked. Joann had just back flipped after attacking with her katana.

"Why change something that's been working for me all these years?" Joann ran forward, turning her katana back into a bow she threw it over Mo, stopping at the middle of his arms, both incasing his arms, and leaving his blades useless.

Leaving him open for a multitude of attacks Joann had coming his way.

Before she could start the attack a rocket exploded next to her, Torchwick had shot a rocket from his candy cane.

"Dirty fucking cheater." Joann muttered.

Joann got back up, only to collapse back down, her injuries were to much.

Lucky for Joann it was a bunch of minor injuries, nothing major or lethal.

Mo walked over, elbow blade ready.

"Got any last words?" He asked.

"Yeah, just try and cut through my bow's string."

Mo tried, but Joann's bow sting was not even cutting.

"What the hell?" Rachel saw this time to strike.

"Stay away from my friend!" Rachel shouted, unleashing the attacks that Joann couldn't on Mo while she still had the advantage.

"Lily check up on Joann for me would you?" Rachel asked.

"Sure!" Rachel ran up, ripping Joann's bow off of Mo she slammed Mo with the blunt side of the Halberd, knocking him backwards. Mo backed away, going back up to the airship.

This was no down time though.

Jen was sent flying towards the other three by Crimson.

"Man this lady fights hard." Rachel remarked.

"You're telling me." Jen said before running back towards Crimson. Crimson sent Jen flying back with a fire mine.

Rachel started to fire her gun, due to the weapons sheer size the pistol was upgraded to a sniper rifle, though it strangely took the pistol clips Rachel had, she had to load four clips instead of one though.

Jen undid her bo staff and joined Rachel in continuous gunfire. Crimson formed a fire shield around herself, which absorbed the bullets with no problems at all.

"Nothing's working!" Rachel shouted.

Lily looked over, Crimson was dangerously close. She blinked, causing her eye to turn cyan. Lily took a deep breath, and then exhaled. Whatever ground her breath touched formed a big pillar of ice.

"That might be able to hold Crimson back for a bit." Lily said, only to have the wall blasted down by Crimson.

"Oh come on." Crimson casted several fire mines around the girls before using impact magic to get back to the airship.

The airship flew away as the fire mines went off.

"Shame we had to do that, you could have at least grabbed her." Torchwick said. Crimson frowned.

"She left us, therefore she dies."


	8. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N- Some actual RWBY characters are in this chapter briefly

* * *

Chapter 4- The Beginning

"But I don't want to be the Bee's knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby Rose said to her sister Yang Xiao Long.

They were both on their way to their first year at Beacon academy.

Yang was confused with her sister, her last comment was supposed to be a complement, not an insult. She was going to respond, but something quickly caught her eye.

"Wait what's that on the news?" The ship was on the news channel, she and Ruby walked over to listen in.

"This just in, criminal Torchwick had attempted to rob a local Schnee dust factory. This would have been one of his first bigger robberies if it wanted for the unexpected Team BLOP being there and repelling the criminal."

"Team BLOP? Who are they?" Yang asked.

Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement. "No way, you mean the Team BLOP!?"

"Who are they?"

"How do you not know who they are?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry sis I'm just bad with names."

"You can say that again."

"You know who these guys are?"

"Well, they're girls really. They are a famous all girl team. Their team name is based on their colors, Blue, Lime, Orange, and finally purple."

"Right I think I remember now. They're the team that protects this city right?"

"Well they normally help repel Creatures of the Grim away from the city nowadays yes. But they used to go on super awesome and sometimes secret missions before that." The two returned their attention to the news.

"Now here's Tom, live with Team BLOP." The news went from the station to a hospital.

"Yes Lisa there was an intense battle last night leaving the leader of the famed group with copious amounts of injuries." The camera went over to the four. Jen, Rachel, and Lily were sitting around a bed Joann was resting in.

"Hello girls."

"Hello." Lily said.

Jen waved.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hi there." Joann said.

"So Joann, how did you end up like this?"

"Honestly the injuries were not that bad. Lily thought I should get checked just in case."

"Not that bad, don't you think you're understating Joann?"

"Not really."

"What where you girls doing at the Dust Factory that late at night?" The reporter asked Lily.

"The boss of the factory wanted us to help protect the factory just in case Torchwick attacked, like he did."

"Was there anyone else with Torchwick during the attack?"

"There were a lot of goons, let me tell you." Rachel said.

"There was someone else, she was a dust user." Joann stated from memory.

"Her names Crimson."

"Really, how did you know Lily?"

"I fought her before."

"When?"

"It's personal, I'd rather not say."

"Alright."

"There was a second henchman who Joann wanted to take on by herself. Who was it Joann?" Rachel asked.

"His name is Mo Rot Aatma."

"Who is this Mo Rot Aatma?" The reporter asked.

"Mo Aatma is a stupid kid from a bloodline of honor less murdering brutes." The other members of Team BLOP looked at Joann funny, she was normally relaxed, not annoyed and tense.

"The factory took quite some damage. Do you have any comments on it?"

"Thankfully we didn't end up like the ceiling did." Lily said.

"We were going to, Crimson was ready to explode us into next year." Jen commented.

"Yeah I remember that, what stopped her?" Joann asked.

"I formed a force field around us before the mines exploded." Lily said.

"What are you four going to do now?" The reporter asked.

"We're not sure, though Torchwick probably has a pretty big target on his back." Joann said.

"There you have it, Team BLOP is most likely going to pursue Torchwick and his gang. Lisa back to you."

"Well, that's interesting." Yang said.

Ruby was looking out of the window, wondering if she would be as good as team BLOP, she was going to the same school they did after all.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Joann, Jen, Rachel, and Lily were talking about the previous night.

"Joann, who is Mo Aatma?" Lily asked.

"Right, I never told you about this have I? Well Mo Aatma is from a family known as the Rot family. They have been fighting with my family, the Xiav family, for a while now."

"Is that why you hate him? Cause of bad blood?"

"Well, that and his family murdered everyone in my family other than me, from my knowledge anyways."

"Wow, talk about family feuds." Lily said.

"You're telling me."

"Wait a second, if you're from the Xiav family then why is your last name Gorm?" Rachel asked.

"Well, in my family we don't have one last name, we have two. Our mother's last name is our middle name if you will, though we call ourselves part of our mothers family for respectable reasons. Our father's last name is our last name. That being said my mother's last name was Xiav, while my father's last name is Gorm. The Gorm family was steadfast allies of the Xiav's, but everything changed when the Rot family attacked. I'm not sure if anyone other than me survived."

"But the Rot's are still at large?"

"Yeah there are a lot of them. All three families used to be allies to, I'm not sure what went wrong. I was only ten at the time" Lily could tell Joann wanted to change the subject.

"Well at any rate the reporter had a good question Joann, what are we going to do next?"

"Probably go after Torchwick, I don't think we have anything else we need to do."

"What about protecting this city?"

"If there really was any Grims that were dumb enough to try and attack the city anymore we wouldn't have enough time on our hands to pursue Torchwick. Let alone help protect the Dust factory. Anyways if the city seriously needs protectors they could ask the people at Signal or Beacon to aid them in our absence."

"I guess you have a point, but Joann, we have no idea where Torchwick went off to." Joann paused, Lily had a point.

"We could find out." Jen said.

"How?" Lily asked.

"Simple, Torchwick seems to be going for dust. There is a retired dust merchant in the village that I come from. Why don't we just ask him where key Schnee Dust Factories are?"

"It's been a while sense you've been there, sense going to Beacon I think, you sure you remember how to get there?"

"Course, it's in the Emerald Forest."

"Right, we should leave then shouldn't we?" Joann asked as she got up.

"Okay then, next stop, the Emerald Forest."


	9. The Emerald Forest

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail, losing from the things why tried so hard to resist.

A/N-

* * *

Chapter 5- The Emerald Forest

"You know where you are going right?" Joann asked Jen.

"Joann you already asked that before." Rachel remarked.

Jen looked over to Joann and nodded her head.

"Okay I'm just making sure we're not lost."

"Well, you could lead for a bit if you want." Rachel said.

"We might get lost for an hour or so." Jen commented.

"Oh come off it guys my sense of direction isn't THAT bad is it?" Joann asked.

Rachel and Jen laughed, Lily did not though.

She was deep in thought about recent events. She could not believe that she saw Crimson again. It had to have been a while sense their last encounter, though Lily would have full heartedly kept it that way. It's a small world though, Lily knew that. It was only time until she had to face Crimson again.

"Whoa, watch it Lily." Lily snapped back into focus, she had walked into Joann.

"Sorry, what's going on?"

"Jen stopped for some reason. Hey Jen, I'm not sure but this doesn't look like a village." Jen raised her left hand up to her left ear, and put two fingers on it.

"You hear something?" Joann asked.

"Something big." Jen responded.

"What do you think it is?" Jen shrugged her shoulders.

Joann sighed. Jen normally wasn't this silent.

Joann knew it was because she liked to be as quiet as possible so she can hear everything around her when they could possibly face a battle, but she wished Jen would be more descriptive with her responses then a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Hold on I'll find out then." Joann ran up a tree trunk and landed on a high up branch.

"Do you see anything?" Rachel asked.

"Man do I, guys heads up a Deathstalker is headed your way."

"Oh no, not another one of those Scorpion things." Lily groaned.

"Best get ready team, this will be a difficult battle." Lily used impact magic to scale the tree and landed next to Joann.

"I think Deathstalkers are armored, they are right?" Joann asked.

"Yeah they are armored on their upper body and claws. I think impact dust or magic would be best, send the beast flying and hopefully turn it upside down." Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Uh guys."

"Yes Lily?" At this moment the tree that Lily and Joann were on violently leaned to the right, the Deathstalker had found Jen and Rachel.

"The Deathstalker is here." Lily said as she and Joann hung by the tree branch.

"Oh you don't," before Joann could finish her sarcastic remark the tree she and Lily were hanging by jolted back up, sending both Lily and Joann flying.

Jen and Rachel had started running and the Deathstalker gave chase. They continued to run until Jen stopped suddenly, she had lead the Deathstalker straight towards the village.

"Huh." Jen was unsure of how she managed to do that.

She turned around, the Deathstalker was quickly advancing.

"What should we do?" Rachel asked.

"Hold the line." Jen responded.

Both readied their weapons, readying themselves for the worse.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Lily landed next to a tree.

"Ow my head." She got up and looked around.

"Joann, where are you?" There was no response.

"Great, I must have landed before or after her." Lily started walking, calling out Joann's name.

Lily was trying not to panic.

She never liked being alone, she always fears that the worst will happen when she is alone, and seeing as she saw Crimson again recently didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

She heard something, it sounded like movement.

"Joann, is that you?" Lily blinked, her irises turned cyan.

The thing that was making the noise showed itself. Lily had to jump backward to dodge an oncoming attack from a Fenrisulfur.

"You're not Joann!" Lily said as a pack of Fenrisulfurs emerged from the bushes.

Another attacked, Lily froze it with an ice wave then kicked another who jumped at her.

"Joann, where are you?" Lily thought as the pack closed in.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Jen and Rachel where trying to keep the Deathstalker away from the village.

Rachel was dodging the many attacks from the beast's claws so she couldn't find the time to accurately attack. Jen was not holding back though.

She kept charging forward, trying to find places the two could strike to no avail.

"Man now I wish one of us had impact dust!" Rachel said, just barely avoiding getting crushed by one of the Deathstalker's claws.

Jen jumped forward, she slammed her bo staff onto the Deathstalker's head, the bo staff let out a shotgun shot, but it didn't even dent the beast's armor.

The Deathstalker knocked Jen away with one of its claws. Jen flew back and slammed into a tree.

She got up, eyes glowing, she looked like she barely got scratched.

"Rachel, try firing at its eyes." Rachel ducked under another attack, and fired towards the beast.

The bullet missed the eye but hit the armor.

"Not a scratch!?" Rachel was dumbfounded.

The Deathstalker swiped forward with its claws, sending both Rachel and Jen backwards, directly on the outskirts of the village.

"I hope Joann and Lily are okay, and that they come here soon." Rachel thought as Jen got back up with relative ease and sprinted off towards the Deathstalker once more.

Meanwhile on the other side Lily was running from the Fenrisulfur pack.

She wasn't entirely sure where she was running to, why did she out of all people have to get lost by herself in the forest?

There was no time to dwell on this thought though, if she left herself become distracted then surely she was good as dead.

She turned around to freeze a couple Fenrisulfurs, but then she ran into something. It was furry.

Lily shouted out of surprise and ducked, one Fenrisulfur dived straight into the one that was behind her.

She jumped forward and looked behind her. She had ran into a second Fenrisulfur pack.

"Just my luck." Lily said as the two Fenrisulfur packs formed a circle around her.

She noticed one had some kind of blue fabric in its mouth. The fabric was stained a crimson red. Lily was speechless, her doubt and disbelief soon turning into anger.

"You fiend!" Lily shouted at the top of her lungs, her irises turning light green.

She ran forward and punched a Fenrisulfur in the chest. It flew with ferocious velocity and hit a tree.

Its velocity was so great that the Fenrisulfur split in half when it hit the tree and it's now two severed body parts kept on going.

The two packs all attacked as one, only to be blown away by the outraged blond. She laid waste to every Fenrisulfur she saw. She soon grew tired, leaving one left alive.

It noticed Lily's weakness and charged forward. It would have probably killed her, if it wasn't for a convenient wind dust arrow ripping through the beast.

"Joann?" Lily asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Look up." Lily looked up, Joann was upside down, one of her boot laces got stuck on a branch.

"My goodness Lily you sure have a temper on you."

"But, one of the monsters had a blue fabric in it's mouth. The fabric was bloody as well."

"Yeah I guess some of my skirt out ripped off and I might have a minor cut or two."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around that's all." Lily smiled, she was relieved to have company again.

"You need any help? Maybe get those cuts fixed?"

"Yes that would be great because I'm pretty sure by now that all my blood is in my head, or, what's left of it anyways."

"Okay, I'm coming up."

Meanwhile back at the village Jen and Rachel were still having no luck at defeating the Deathstalker.

"Jen we need to get this thing away from the village, but how?" Jen couldn't respond, she was trying to keep focused on the job at hand.

"Jen!" Jen snapped back into focus to see the Deathstalkers right claw was about to try and finish her off guillotine style.

She had a risky idea. She ran forward and jumped through the claw, jamming it with her bo staff.

Her plan worked, the Deathstalkers right claw was now both not as much as a threat before, and easier to dodge.

"Rachel, jam it's other claw!"

"But then we wouldn't have any weapons!"

"I know, you have to trust me on this!"

"Okay, I trust you." Rachel ran forward, jamming the left claw with her Halberd as Jen instructed.

"Now what? It still has its stinger." Jen looked around.

"Find a branch that you think can bend a lot, we're going to need one." Meanwhile back at the tree Lily had got Joann free.

Joann was sitting down, letting her blood flow correctly as Lily was healing her wound.

"Is your head feeling better?" Lily asked, she was knelt down next to Joann.

"Yeah, loads better."

"Should be go find the others?"

"I think we've got bigger problems right now."

"Like?"

"Like a Nevermore that just flew over us." Lily looked up.

"Joann, there's a girl on one of its talons. Is she insane?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter right now. Lily I'm going to need an impact spell, and a heavy one at that."

Back at the other side at the village Rachel and Jen were preparing to attack.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rachel asked. Jen nodded.

"Alright then." Jen ran forward, quickly back flipping as the Deathstalker stuck at Jen's previous position with its stinger.

It knocked Jen back with one of its claws right before Rachel ran up to the stinger.

She jumped onto it and wrapped the branch she picked up around it once. She started to pull, using her hidden strength she was able to rip off the stinger from the tail.

"Feed the beast!" Jen shouted, dodging another claw swipe.

Rachel jumped down, once the stringer was right in front of the beasts pincers Rachel punched forward with all her might, rocketing the stinger through the Deathstalker's mouth.

"There, it's done for." Rachel said as she caught her breath, Jen walked up to her.

"You think that Joann would have a horrible eating pun if she was here?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"Probably, and thank goodness she isn't here then. Quite frankly I don't think I would have the stomach for those kinds of jokes." Jen grinned.

Before Rachel would respond with her usual groan of disappointment they both heard a loud cry.

"Sounds like a Nevermore." Rachel said. Jen nodded.

"Come on let's find out what the other two got themselves into." The two started to run towards the source of the noise.

Joann was close to the Nevermore, she could see the girl that was holding on for dear life.

There was no mistaking that all white maiden.

"What is Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee Dust Company doing on a Nevermore?" Joann thought.

Though right now was not the time, Joann was on a rapidly advancing plan. She just hoped that Lily could keep up with it.

She fired a wind arrow towards the Nevermore. It shrieked in pain as the violent jolt sent Weiss falling off the talon.

Joann braced for the hard impact as she landed on the birds head. Only problem was that she miscalculated the impact.

She luckily caught balance on the Nevermore's back.

She looked down, Lily was running out of the forest into a clear space.

Lily looked up to see Weiss was falling at a fast rate.

"Oh no, so little time." Lily quickly formed an impact under herself and rocketed towards Weiss.

She barely flew above Weiss, quickly landing into a tree afterwards.

"She's falling." Lily heard someone say.

She got back up to see a blond haired man jump off of the same tree she was on and caught Weiss.

"Just dropping in?" Jaune said jokingly. He knew Weiss didn't like him, anyways his heart belonged to someone else.

"You're going to fall still." Lily thought.

"Oh god, no!" Jaune fell, landing face down, Weiss soon landed on him.

"My hero." She said sarcastically.

Lily jumped down next to them. She looked up.

"Joann what are you doing!?" Lily shouted up to Joann.

"Trying not to fall off and die, it's very difficult!" Joann shouted back.

"Wait, now is that girl surfing on a Nevermore?" Lily looked to see a black haired girl asked another blond haired girl the question.

"I just give up." Was the blond's rebuttal. Lily decided to quickly inspect the group.

There was one black haired guy, one orange haired girl, the others she already saw, and a black and red haired girl. Lily looked to see a red haired girl threw herself in front of the group.

"Great now the gang and new company are all here, now we can all die together." The unknown blond said.

"I have this handled." The blackish red haired girl said before rushing towards a Deathstalker.

"I thought Jen and Rachel had that handled." Lily thought.

"Ruby wait!" Lily looked to see the other Blond was running after Ruby.

"Ruby?" She looked to see the blond haired man was getting up.

"Whoa, watch out!" Joann shouted, the Nevermore was flying towards the group. It started launching feathers.

"Yang, I'm stuck!" Lily looked to see Ruby was shouting to the blond, who was already up to the Deathstalker.

"Huh?"

"Look out!" Lily shouted, irises turned light green.

She sprinted off towards the Deathstalker, it had struck out at Yang, and was dangerously close to Ruby.

"Sis get a move on." Yang called over to Ruby.

"I'm trying." She turned to see the Deathstalker was in range of her.

The stinger was brought down, ready to strike.

"Ruby no!" Yang shouted.

There was the sound of some kind of crunching.

Lily had froze the stinger, her ice magic connected to Weiss's ice dust. Lily quickly used wind magic to, not only sweep all the feathers into the air, but she shot them back at the Nevermore.

"Whoa!" She looked to see Joann fell off of the Nevermore. She shot her spread shot at the Nevermore before using some impact arrows to slow down her decent.

Once she landed she saw that Weiss was berating Ruby.

"And dimwitted, and hyper active, and don't get me started with your fighting style."

"At least she wasn't riding on a Nevermore." Joann remarked.

"It was her idea!"

"Well you could have said no you know." Weiss paused.

"I'm just saying that no one is perfect, you know?"

"Well, I suppose I can be, difficult." Weiss looked over to Joann, whose look implied that Weiss started on a good note.

"But if we are going to be stuck together for four years we are going to have to work together. So if you could stop trying to show off, I'll be, nicer." Joann wasn't sure of this last comment, though she had her reasons to believe Weiss as well.

"I just want you to know what I can do this."

"Your fine." Weiss managed to say before walking off.

Ruby sighed out of relief, Weiss finally accepted her.

She looked up and was amazed about how she saw.

"Need a hand?" She held out her hand and Joann pulled her up.

Yang and Lily ran up to the two.

"I'm so glad your okay." Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

"Lily, you are going to need to work on your aim." Joann said with slight sarcasm in her tone.

"Did I miss a lot?" Joann smiled so Lily could tell Joann's next comment was most likely a playful remark.

"No, you didn't miss enough. I was right about to get to the head and kill it with a wind arrow."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Joann, Lily!" The two looked to see Jen and Rachel run out of the tree infested part of the forest.

"Whoa, there's a second one?" Rachel asked.

"Second one?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, we ran into a second one earlier." Joann remarked.

"Come on we should get away from the Deathstalker. Lily already did." Rachel said.

"Right." The five ran back to the group.

"Joann?"

"Pyrrha?" The two were about to shake hands, but then someone interrupted them.

"Nora!" Nora shouted, jumping between them.

"You know her?" Ruby asked Pyrrha, she was jealous.

"We might have sparred a few times." Pyrrha said.

"More than a few matches Pyrrha. I saw that you are on the Marshmallow Flakes cereal. To be honest I didn't think you would choose that cereal brand."

"Well you can't really choose. But in the end it reminded me of you to I thought that it was a fine choice."

"Uh Joann, I think we should go right now."

"Why, what's wrong Lily?"

"Two things, one these guys are from Beacon, they must be doing their entry test. Secondly we got our enemies off our tails, so we should go to the village like we originally planned to."

"Okay then, maybe I'll see you later?" Joann asked Pyrrha.

"Wait!" She heard someone exclaim. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can I have you and your teams autographs!?" It was Ruby. Joann laughed.

"Course you can." Joann took out a Blue Permento, a permanent marker.

"You always carry that around with you?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I keep forgetting that I even have it honestly. Until someone else brings it up." Rachel laughed.

"Right, so what should we sign?"

"Could you sign Crescent Rose?" Ruby held out her weapon.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Okay then, to another great fan, Ruby Rose." The four took turns signing.

"We gotta go now, happy hunting you guys!" The four ran off. Lily shooting ice magic at the Deathstalker's left claw just as it broke the other ice magic and dust combo.

"Wow, they're so cool!" Ruby said happily as the four ran off.


	10. The Map

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

A/N- Some of Jen's past is explained in this chapter.

A/N -Joann's weapon's name means "True and swiftly" Honestly I thought it meant "Quickly and Swiftly." but I guess not, damned google translate.

* * *

Chapter 6- The map

"Here's the village." Rachel said as she and Jen led the group to the village.

"Man, not bad for living in the middle of a monster infested forest." Joann said, at this time the group of villagers ran out with a variety of either swords or bows and arrows.

"Stand back!"

"Dallon stand down!" Jen said as she stepped forward, the rest of the team lowered their quickly drawn weapons.

"My apologies Jen, it's been a while sense anything threatened the village, we need to keep our guards up." Jen smiled.

"You don't need to explain yourself, sorry about the whole Deathstalker thing."

"You killed it so we're good. Was there something you came back for?"

"Yes, is Brent White still here?"

"Yes, do you remember where his house is? It's past the arena and just behind the mess hall."

"Okay, thank you." The four walked into the village.

"There's an arena?" Joann asked.

"Yeah, it should be along the way like Dallon said. Though I think you might need a bigger challenge." Joann smiled, it wasn't everyday Jen wasn't shy. She normally didn't talk in public because of this reason.

"Does this village house a lot of people?" Lily asked.

"Kind of, not much compared to the city of Vale of course." The four walked by a small circle.

"That's the arena. I use to train there with a plain old stick back then." Lily looked over.

"Kind of small don't you think?"

"I don't think so, seems like it's for closer combat, like people who uses swords or daggers or what have you. Does it matter if you fall out of the circle Jen? Cause in some arenas it does."

"Yes it counts as a loss if you fall out."

"Why does it matter?" Lily asked.

"Simple, if it counts it helps people work on balance and knock down strikes. If it doesn't matter then it helps people learn moves that help recovering from a fall."

"Well it sounds like one of the new comers knows a thing or two." A man said he walked up.

"Oh, hey Gruntel." Jen said half heartedly.

"Jen." He said back, with has much enthusiasm as Jen had. Joann frowned, she could tell this man wasn't a very likeable guy.

"Of course I know a thing or two, how about you?" Joann asked.

"I know many, I'm the master of this arena."

"This arena huh, tell me, does this, master, have the time to humor a fellow arena master? However I warn you my friend, I am master over many then one arena." The man scoffed.

"Right, cleaning the floor with you wouldn't be a problem in the slightest for me."

"So you think." The two walked off.

"Alright then, our leader just buggered off." Lily stated.

"Much like her to offer a fight." Rachel said.

"Gruntel doesn't stand a chance, maybe someone can get his head out of his ass." Jen remarked before the three continued to walk off.

"Does he have a big ego or something?" Lily asked.

"Oh does he. Just because he is the strongest person in the village he always has to brag about it."

"Joann will put him in his place." Rachel said in a convinced manner.

"Man I hope so." Jen said. The three walked past a house.

"That was my house." Jen commented.

"It is still yours?"

"It's mine yes, it used to be my parents. They gave me the house and it's mine until my death."

"Your parents live here?"

"In theory, right now they went on a quest to try and go to another safe haven or two."

"How long have they been away for?"

"I remember they left home right after I started my first year at Beacon." The three walked up to another house.

"This should be where Brent lives." Jen knocked on the door. There was a slight pause, then the door opened.

"Jen?" There was an old man standing at the door, his clothes still reminiscent of his merchant days.

Jen smiled.

"Hello Brent."

"Goodness is been so long! Please, come in." The three walked in with him. They walked over to Brent's living room.

"So, was there something you needed me for Jen?" Brent asked as the four took a seat on a couple couches.

"Yes actually. Do you remember when you used to be a Dust Merchant?"

"Of course, I was the one who trained you in dust defense right? What do you need from this old man?"

"We need to know where any Dust Factories are, this criminal called Roman Torchwick is stealing Dust, me and my friends are trying to stop him."

"What, he's stealing from Dust factories?"

"Well, he did start off with stores, but his criminal forces are strong enough to raid factories."

"Well, this is pretty noble, that being said I'm not surprised you are in charge of this mission. Hold on." Brent got up and walked off.

"They don't know about Torchwick?" Lily whispered to Jen.

"No, we are a small village in the middle of the forest, we don't get to much information about the outside world. I'm not sure if they even know about our team." Brent walked back in with something in his hands.

"Here." He gave it to Jen.

"What's this?"

"It's a map, this map highlights all the stores I was to give the dust to, and all the factories I was to get the dust from. It might be a little out dated, but it's a start."

"Gee thanks Brent." The three girls out up, Brent walked to the front door with them.

"Any time Jen, you need anything else dust related let me know." The three walked out, and back over to the arena. Jen was not surprised at what she saw.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Man calm down, this would be our twentieth match, and I bet you I would win yet again." Joann was about ad blindly cocky as ever, and Gruntel looked furious.

"That doesn't look good." Lily said in a hushed tone.

"You kidding, that looks awesome." Jen said as the three walked up to Joann.

"Hey girls, you find what we needed?" Jen handed over the map.

"Great, we can get to work soon!"

"We're not getting straight to work?"

"No, we need to be better prepared you saw how powerful that Crimson chick was. Anyways I'm fresh out of arrows and need an upgrade to my bow. In the meantime I suggest you three also do something to prepare."

"I'll get enough snacks to last a journey between a couple towns and enough money to last us the mission." Jen said.

"I'll make sure my medical equipment is packed and ready." Lily said.

"I'll tag along Joann, I wanted to try something new with my weapon anyways." Rachel said.

"Alright then team, let's move out!" The four started walking back.

"You know, I just thought of something."

"And what is that Lily?" Joann asked.

"Do you think that maybe Torchwick has a base somewhere around Vale?"

"As in the city?"

"No, the kingdom in general. I was just thinking that maybe Torchwick has a base of operations near here. But it might be slightly far away, seeing as he needed to travel to the factory via airship."

"It's possible, we should probably check around before searching any of the other kingdoms." The four walked into the city and walked off to do their jobs.

Joann and Rachel walked to Smith's Forge shop.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" The shop owner, Smith, said. He smiled as he saw who walked in.

"So, are we finally upgrading Muaj Tseeb Matulin?" He said as Joann walked up.

"This is the time." Joann put her weapon (Muaj Tseeb Matulin) on the table.

"What are we doing with it this time? Is the string not strong enough for you?"

"No, it's not the string." Joann put a case on the counter and opened it.

"Crystals?"

"Yes, I would like to have them put into my weapon, somehow."

"Right, that could be done, but when you turn the bow into a katana the crystals might have to be on the handle. I'll try to make it so they aren't, but no guarantees sadly."

"I trust you, you'll do the best you can." Joann handed over some money to pay for the upgrade.

"Okay, come back in maybe a day, it normally takes a while when working with crystals."

"Okay, thank you Smith." The two walked out.

"Hey Joann, can we stop by Friendly Fire?"

"Sure, I needed to buy a lot of arrows anyways." The two walked over to the local gun and ammunition store.

"So, what were you going to buy here?" Joann asked Rachel.

"I wanted to find out if there was any dust bullets."

"I don't think there this."

"Aw, darn it."

"I'm not sure, but why do you need dust?"

"I wanted to try it out, seeing as you and Lily can kick so much ass with dust and magic I figured that maybe I should try it out as well."

"Well, we can go to the dust store sometime this week."

"Why not now?"

"It's getting late. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure." Joann and Rachel walked over to the arrow section.

"Huh, dust arrows."

"I think you just need normal arrows right?"

"Yeah, your right. I was just wondering, what would happen if I used a dust arrow with a dust crystal?"

"Don't even joke about that." Joann looked up to see a guy looking at her.

"Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"You were serious?"

"Yes, why do you know what happens when you fuse dust with a dust crystal?" The man shuttered.

"I don't want to remember, the only thing I am going to say is do not do that. I don't think anyone could survive the results of that cataclysmic event." Joann raised her right eye brow.

"What do you think?" Joann asked Rachel.

"He sounds a lot like my father."

"In that case I shall only buy a couple of dust arrows of each element. Just in case."

Meanwhile at the Bank Jen walked out of the front door, she put what looked like a couple check books in her bag. She looked around, she was around a local dust shop. She walked by and looked over to the shop, she saw a couple of people standing near it. It appeared that they were in some kind of uniform. She paused, but quickly dismissed it. She needed to go to the market right now, not stare at two fine dressed men.

Meanwhile back at the house Lily was sorting out her medical equipment. She was searching for something very important.

"I now I kept it in my room, now where is it?" She opened her desk drawer and started taking things out. The drawer contained Lily most personal things.

She took out a broken wand, she remembered when her parents trained her to fight with that weapon, it turned out that she was better without it. It didn't stop her mother from being furious with her when she broke it.

Lily took out a small key, it locked and unlocked her old room. She wasn't all to comfortable with her old room, she liked her current room much better. It was bigger and actually had a comfy bed.

She put the key into her purse and continued searching. She took out two scraps of metal.

She got those in the mail, they where labeled "Scratch" and "Grounder." Lily frowned, she just remembered an old project she was supposed to work on a while ago. She put the scrap metal aside.

"Ah, here it is!" Lily took out a small pill bottle, there was some kind of liquid inside it.

"I hope to anyone who will listen that I will never have to use this, but if it comes time to, I will." Lily put the bottle in her purse as well, then laughed a little to herself.

"Father should have never trusted me with this. He said it was his most important experiment." Lily took out the map that Jen gave her, then put her objects away.

She sat down and opened the map, trying to pinpoint exactly where the base was.


	11. Catching Up

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

A/N- We learn a bit of Team BLOP's past in this chapter

A/N- Team BLOP gets a new pet, and it's also a reference!

* * *

Chapter 7- Catching up

The next morning the four where making a plan while eating breakfast.

"I still think that we should stay around and find out if there is indeed a base around here." Lily asked.

"Shouldn't we go and protect the other dust factories? I mean we know where those are at least." Jen replied. At this time the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Joann said as she got up and walked to the front door.

"Jen think of it like this. If we leave now where there could be a base Torchwick would be free to rob here sense we left. We need to make sure this place is safe before heading out." Rachel said.

"That's how I thought of it to, might as well cleanse this area while we are here." Lily said.

"Well, I suppose you guys are right. We should probably okay this with Joann before searching." Joann walked back into the room.

"Is that letter from the Schnee Dust company?" Lily asked as Joann sat down.

"I'm not sure, I haven't read it yet. So have we reached a decision?"

"Yes, we think we should stay around Vale and search for any leads pertaining to Torchwick's gang."

"Alright then, now that we have that settled let's see what this letter is about." Joann opened the letter and began to read it.

"Dear team BLOP, how are you? It's been a while sense I have had to talk to you, however I wish to speak to you four today. There is a matter what I need you to clarify for me. Sincerely, Professor Ozpin."

"Oh, this must be about our interference during the test."

"My thoughts exactly, come on team, we need to go there now." Once the four got to Beacon they walked into the courtyard.

"Remember this place girls?" Joann asked.

"Boy do I." Lily said happily.

"I remember all those late night study tangents." Rachel said.

"More like remembering Port's numerous boasts." Jen said.

Joann lead the group to Professor Ozpin, who was waiting for them at the front door.

"Hello Professor Ozpin. It's been a while, how are you?"

"I've been well, how about you four?"

"We've been great. We've been putting your schools training into good use."

"That's good to hear, however today I need to talk to you four in a more stern way."

"It's about our interference isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I cannot afford to have my past students help our new students while they are taking a test."

"We apologize professor. We were not aware that new students were undergoing their test."

"Then what were you doing in the Emerald Forest?"

"We were going to visit Jen's village, but some Grim got in the way. Then in the end we ran into the testing grounds."

"I see, well, it's an honest mistake, though next time try to leave as soon as you can." At this time Glenda Goodwitch walked up.

"Hello you four, I see the professor has already informed you."

"Hello Ms. Goodwitch." Glenda smiled.

"Lily there is no more need for formalities. You have already passed our school."

"Alright, sorry."

"So, I heard you four might be going after Torchwick and his gang. Is this true?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah we are going to try and stop that criminal organization." Rachel said.

"Well I suggest you train more. Sharpen your skills so the enemy is less of a threat you know?"

"Of course Ozzie." Joann smiled, she always wanted to say that. Ozpin made a small throat laugh as the others openly laughed about Joann's strange nick name.

Once everyone settled down Joann turned to face her team mates.

"Okay, come on team, we need to go searching for a criminal base today, let's move out!"

The four went their separate ways, searching different parts of the city.

Rachel took the time to search the Westside of the city. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

She walked by a mansion.

She looked at it and sighed, she knew she should stop and say hello to her father. It's been so long sense she's seen him. Though she knew her father good enough to not want to go back at the same time.

He would just scold her for leaving him and going to Beacon, and this time she wouldn't have either Alec or her mother to help her out of a lecture.

She knew her father did it because he is worried about her safety and he loves her, but she would rather not have to deal with his drama.

She did have to cut him some slack though, after all the stories her grandfather told her father about the war it was only natural that her father would be worried about the possibility of that happening again.

She shook her head, she needed to get the weight off her chest. She walked up to the front door and knocked. She looked to see there was no cars in the driveway.

"So he isn't here then." Rachel walked away from the house, feeling both sad and relived at the same time.

Meanwhile at the North side of the city Jen was in the dust store she wanted to inspect a day ago. She did need to pick up some dust for Joann anyways. Joann wanted the dust for if she ever does not have her weapons.

Jen had already ordered the dust, now she was just waiting, observing the other buyers. She didn't see anything off at the start, it was just people coming, buying dust, then leaving. She continued to keep a watchful eye. She would admit that her eyes was much less watchful then Rachel's eyes, and those where slightly less watchful then Joann's eyes.

She looked around, there was a group of four men, they were all dressed in the uniform she saw the two guys wearing yesterday. There was no mistaking it in her mind, these guys must be working for Torchwick. She pulled out her phone and called Joann.

"Joann come here, we've got company, the bad kind."

Meanwhile at the South side of the city Lily was back at the house.

She knew where the base was, but she knew the four will need some added help, and a lot of it.

She sighed and laid down on her bed, she was annoyed at the moment. She ordered a shipment of materials she needed a month ago, where is it now?

Her annoyance quickly turned into tiredness, due to laying on her soft bed.

Before she could doze off the doorbell rung.

"That better be the shipment." Lily said annoyed.

She walked down to the front door and opened it.

"Hello I have a package here for a Lily Gioia." Lily smiled, but was still a little annoyed.

"I ordered this a month ago, where is the second package?"

"Second package?" Lily sighed.

"So they must have bagged both orders in one crate, that might explain the long wait."

"Right, I need you to sign this please." Lily took the paper.

"Could you help me move this?"

"Sure." The mailman moved it to the backyard, next to Lily's workshop.

"Okay thank you, here." Lily signed the paper.

"Okay, have a good day." Lily said, the man walked off, saying something about an autograph.

Lily opened her workshop door and started to push the crate as far in as she could before she tired herself out.

"Okay, great, time to work on some upgrades and repairs to previous projects." Lily said before walking into her workshop.

Some time earlier on the East side of the city Joann was near a shopping mall, she suspected that there might be some goons around more populated areas, who knows maybe they are after something other than dust.

Joann exited a video game store and was walking towards the mall when she noticed something troubling. There seemed to be some bad commotion in front of the mall.

She ran forward, quickly seeing the problem she jumped over the crowd into the middle of the circle the crowd formed.

"Stand back!" Joann shouted.

Everyone looked over to her, then quickly followed her orders. There was a man being chased by a Beocow. He ran up to Joann.

"Are you out of your mind bringing a Beocow into the city!?" Joann shouted at him.

"It broke out of its cage." The man said back in a terrified tone.

Joann sighed.

She looked at the Beocow, but noticed something interesting.

"Do you have any Grim meat to feed this beast?" Joann asked.

"Yes, but it's back at the truck."

"Please go get it, I have this Beocow handled." The man didn't hesitate to run away.

Joann slowly walked up to the Beocow.

It was different then others. She's fought Beocows before, and they where colored much like any other Grim, mainly Black with white armor.

However this Beocow was brown not black. Joann hoped that Jen's Intel was not faulty, or else she just landed herself another trip to the hospital.

Joann was in front of the Beocow, she held her right hand out.

"Whoa, easy now." Joann said as the Beocow attempted to bite her.

"Joann!" Joann turned around, the guy was back.

"Here!" He tossed her a crowbar, the Beocow's food was inside a crate in the middle of the circle the crowd created.

Joann picked up the crowbar.

She walked over to the crate, the Beocow followed Joann slowly out of curiosity.

Joann started to open the crate. It was a little difficult for her, but she managed to crack the crate open. Joann took a sniff of the crates contents.

"Oh gross!" Joann covered her nose, but the Beocow had no more patience. It tackled the crate open and began to happily eat.

Joann risked her hand's safety yet again and tried to pet the Beocow, or at the very least touch it.

The Beocow let Joann pet it, it seemed to enjoy the affection.

"You actually tamed the creature?" Joann turned around to see a squad of police men were watching the conflict.

"Yes, you see the brown skin instead of black right? Well Jen told me that there are a few Grim out in the world that actually have souls. It's extremely rare but these Grim's are highly mistaken, they are just a friendly as you and me, but they are Grims instead of humans. Jen told me they have strong mental bonds with some people." Joann looked over to the owner.

"You shouldn't cage this poor cow, it probably attacked because it was scared and hungry."

"Well, thank you for helping in the situation." The cop squad leader said.

"It's no problem, you know me I'm glad to help. Now, if you excuse me there's a blue skirt on sale with my name written all over it." Joann turned around and started to walk off, but she stopped and turned around when she heard a moo directly behind her.

The Beocow was following her.

"I think this cow has a strong connection to you Joann." The cop said.

"I suppose so, okay so I suppose I can keep it right?"

"I think it should be fine, after all you said it's friendly. As long as it's okay with its previous owner." Both Joann and the cop looked at the man.

"I'm fine with it, just get it away from me."

"Okay." Joann knelt down to better speak to the cow.

"You're coming with me, okay?" The beocow mooed. Joann smiled, but heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Jen, what's up? Really, okay, I'll be right there." Joann hung up.

"Time to test out your speed, let's go!" Joann sprinted as fast she could to Dune's Dust store.

When she stopped running it took the beocow a little while to catch up.

"Okay, so you can't run that fast. Good to know." Joann looked over to the store, a couple terrified citizens ran out.

"I guess Jen started the fun without me, oh well." Joann walked in, Jen was indeed fighting a group of four goons.

As soon as Joann walked in she saw one point their gun towards a cashier.

"No!" Jen shouted, jumping in front of the gun fire, her eyes glowing as she took as many shots as the man could fire before Joann kicked him across the back of his head.

Joann had to quickly dodge a slash from another goons machete.

"See Jen this is why I wanted to buy dust!" Joann exclaimed as she dodged another slash.

Before the man could attack again the Beocow tackled the attacker and started stomping on him.

"A grim?" Jen asked, but quickly looked at the Beocow's coloring.

The Beocow finished as the other two goons hesitated. The Beocow looked at Jen.

"She's friendly, don't hurt her." Joann said. The Beocow turned its attention on the goons.

Jen tackled the previous attacker and pointed one of her shotguns directly at his head, shooting at another goon, which Joann promptly kicked as the Beocow tackled a second goon.

"You took a prisoner?" Joann asked Jen.

"Just kill me already." The goon said, Joann found out what Jen was trying to do.

Joann walked over and knelt down next to the man.

"Look, you know something that me and my friend here would like to know. I hate doing things like interrogation, as much as I assume you hate bullets to the, well, anyways I suggest we help each other. You simply tell us what we want to know, and we can stop this interrogation."

"What do you want to know?" Joann smiled, this man really didn't care much for his so called friends if he was so quick to rat them out.

Though it meant she could get this painful process over quicker so she wouldn't complain.

"Well, we hear that Torchwick might have a base around here, is that true?"

"I have no idea I just got recruited in the city recently, all I know was that I was supposed to rob this here store and go deliver the goods to an important man at Beacon."

"Beacon, the school?"

"No Beacon the lighthouse." Jen was about to hit the man, but Joann shock her head.

It was dishonorable in her family to hit a downed, or disabled opponent, this is why she hates interrogations.

"Who is this man, is he important?"

"I would assume so, but I have no idea." Joann looked at Jen.

"Call the others, we have some news to tell them." Joann looked at the man.

"That was much simpler then I thought it would be, thanks for making it easier on me." Joann stood up.

"So, can I go?"

"Heavens no, you robbed a dust store, the police will be here shortly to take you in. Actually, it looks like they are here already." Joann looked over to Jen.

"Come on we should go back home now." Once the two got back home Joann knocked on the front door.

"Hey Joann how did, holy fuck!" Rachel was surprised about the Grim next to Joann.

"Don't worry Rachel, this is one of those rare soul Grims." Joann looked at the Beocow.

"This is my home, and this is a friend of mine as well."

"What's wrong Rachel?" Lily walked onto the porch, then screamed when she saw the Beocow.

"Lily relax, it's friendly." Joann said.

"Friendly?" Lily spotted the difference.

"Oh, different." Joann looked at the Beocow.

"She's a friend as well."

"So, is this our new pet or something?" Lily asked.

"Something like that yes."

"Huh, you got a name for it?"

"No, I haven't thought of that. Do you want to name it?"

"Uh, how about Edgar?" Joann smiled.

"You got that from Ryan from Achieve Men didn't you?" Lily laughed.

"Maybe, I'm not telling."

"Right, well I'll bring Edgar to the back."

"Make sure to wash your hands, dinner is almost ready."

"Oh no, Lily you might have over cooked it." Rachel said.

"Oh no, be right back!" Jen and Rachel laughed as Lily ran back into the kitchen, Joann guiding Edgar to their backyard.


	12. New Developments

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

* * *

Chapter 8- New Developments

It was Sunday at Beacon. The students were given the weekend to themselves.

Most of team's JNPR and RWBY were asleep, it was around six in the morning.

Ruby however was on a personal mission. She got a letter in her weapon locker recently, it was from someone, though the letter didn't say.

Though Ruby had her ideas on who it was she decided to let fate tell her. It would be more fun for her if it was a surprise.

Meanwhile in the city Jaune was walking around main street.

He was nervous despite his past confident attitude.

He sighed, sitting down on the first surface he saw.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked up, a pretty Black and Blue haired girl was standing in front of him. Something was familiar to Jaune about this girl, her black hoodie and partially ripped blue skirt looked exactly like someone, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm fine." Jaune said.

"Oh, alright, you just looked lost that's all." The girl sat down next to Jaune.

"Okay, to be honest I'm having some trouble." The girl curiously looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, there's this, girl I want to date. The only problem is that I have no idea what to do. I told her to met me here, but now I have no idea what I'm going to do." Jaune looked at the girl better for a second time, he finally realized who it was.

It was Joann, he saw her in the Emerald Forest last time they met.

Joann, Rachel, and Jen were patrolling the city that day seeing as they needed to wait for Joann's Muaj Tseeb Matulin to be upgraded and Lily requested that she get the day off to work on something very important to her.

"Huh, well, it's pretty early." Jaune was not sure if Joann was trying to change the subject.

Joann looked over to him, and smiled.

"You know, people around this time are generally hungry."

"Uh, yeah." Joann tried not to sigh out of disappointment, Jaune just did not get the hint.

"Why don't you take her out for breakfast?"

"I wish I could, I'm near broke at the moment." Joann frowned, well she didn't want to outright tell this kid what to do, what options did she have left?

"Well, you should go to the Bob's BNE, they have good food."

"But they are wicked expensive."

"Tell them Joann sent you, then tell them the code, 'four nine eight seven.' It's a code I told them my friends would use."

"What does that do?"

"It gives you a meal at a heavy discount, even someone whose almost broke can afford it." Jaune frowned, he knew he wouldn't feel right unless he found his own solution, but Joann just gave him a great offer.

"Oh, by the way who are you going out with?"

"I hope I go out with a friend, Ruby Rose."

"Huh, well call me crazy but I think she's making her way here." Jaune looked up, Ruby was walking over to them.

"Perhaps I should go." Joann said, but she took one look at Jaune.

He looked very nervous and she decided to stay, just in case if Jaune epically failed. Joann walked off to bend into the crowd.

"Hey Ruby." Ruby knew it was going to be Jaune, Weiss was currently asleep.

She decided to act clueless about Jaune's intentions.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she sat down next to Jaune.

"Yes, you see recently I was walking by Bob's BNE."

"Oh, I always thought that place looked good, the only problem is that I never have enough money to go there." Jaune smiled, Joann had given him a great idea, and he had no problem going with it if it made Ruby happy.

"Well I can afford a meal there, and wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me." Ruby smiled.

"Sure." The two walked off, Joann smiled, and then started to walk back home.

Meanwhile back at the house Lily was in her workshop.

"Damn it." Lily cursed under her breath, she had messed up her projects wiring again.

She didn't like swearing, especially around others, but her anger that she inherited from her mother sometimes got the better of her.

"Something wrong?" Joann asked as she walked in.

"Joann? I thought you were in the city." Joann laughed and walked in.

"I was, but honestly we know where to go next, and the others were already patrolling so I thought I might stay back, you know, train Edgar or something." Joann walked up to the thing Lily was working on.

"A new motorcycle or something?"

"No, you know how I feel about driving those things."

"I keep telling you as long as you keep your balance you won't crash the thing."

"Either way I don't want to risk it. Oh, not again!" A couple sparks came out of the machine.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep messing up the wiring."

"Oh, I wish I could help with that kind of stuff."

"The problem is that I need to plug this yellow wire inside the arm, but it's too far down for me to reach, and if I try and force my arm down I'll mess up all the other wiring I put in."

"How farther down the arm?"

"By maybe around an inch, it's so frustrating."

"Here, let me." Lily got down from her latter and Joann climbed up.

"Here, got it." Joann climbed back down.

"Thanks."

"No problem, if you need any more help just yell, I'm going to be back here training Edgar anyways."

"Right."

"Okay, so here's your check sir." The waiter said as he handed Jaune the check.

"Actually truth be told Joann sent me."

"Really? What did she say to you?"

"Four nine eight seven." The waiter smiled.

"This is her favorite place to eat, good to see she still sponsors us, I'll be right back with the correct check sir." The waiter walked off.

Jaune looked over to Ruby, who was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"So, how was your food?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"You know, this place is expensive for a reason. The food was great! Thanks for taking me out."

"It was nothing really, I'm glad to see you enjoyed your meal." Ruby smiled.

"Where did the waiter go?"

"Oh, he had the wrong check. He's grabbing the right one.

"Here you go sir. Here's the right check." The waiter came back.

"Wow I thought this place was really expensive." Ruby said as Jaune put some money in the check.

"It normally is, but I have my connections."

"You know the restaurant owner or something?"

"Well, I know someone who I'm guessing eats here often or knows the owner or something."

"Who is this person?"

"Joann Xiav Gorm." Ruby's eyes widened.

"You know Joann?"

"I talked to her like, once."

"Well, it was a great first date." Ruby said.

"First, first date?" Jaune was happy when he heard that phrase.

"Of course, we are having more than one, right?"

"Yes, of course." Once Jaune paid they both got up, Jaune held Ruby's hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

"So, am I going to have a nick name like snow angel?"

"Well, maybe, if I can think of one." Ruby laughed, Jaune was a lot more nervous then she thought.

Meanwhile Yang and Blake when in Main Street.

"See, I thought Ruby was in the main street of the town." Blake said.

"With Jaune." Yang said. She knew from the hand holding what Jaune was attempting to do.

Yang frowned, she did not approve.

* * *

A/N- Yang just wants them to get a room, or does she?


	13. Espionage

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

* * *

Chapter 9- Espionage

The next morning the team walked out of an airship towards Beacon.

"Okay everyone, do you remember the plan?" Joann asked. The others nodded their head.

"Okay good, then let's go." The four walked into the school.

"You remember where Ozpin's office is?" Rachel asked Joann.

"She better after how many times she's been sent to it for sleeping in history class." Jen said, laughing.

"In my defense those classes are fucking boring."

"Here here." The four walked up to an office door. Joann knocked.

The door opened.

"Team BLOP, what can I do for you?"

"Well, we found out that someone working for Torchwick is here in Beacon, and the four of us are here to quietly find this person, and either take them out, or at least get them out of Beacon."

"I think I can help you four, Mr. Port is gone today and I need a replacement, teacher."

"I can do that for you." Joann said.

"As for the rest of us we'll need some uniforms." Ozpin gave them three uniforms.

"You might want to find a bathroom."

"Right."

"Okay girls, you know our plan, let's get to it." The four split up around four higher populated parts of the school.

At this time Jaune was standing outside of the dorm building, waiting for the rest of his team.

"Jaune." Jaune turned, it was Yang, did she know about the date?

"Yes Yang?"

"I need to have a talk to you about Ruby." Yang walked up to Jaune.

"I'm sorry that I have to say this, but I don't think your right for Ruby."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Ruby needs a guy who can protect her, and even though you are nice and friendly, Ruby needs a stronger man." Jaune frowned, he knew Yang would be over protective due to caring about her sister.

Yang noticed.

"Look, you and Ruby can be friends still, but nothing more. I don't want Ruby to end up like her Grandmother, and her parents for that matter."

"What happened?"

"That's up to Ruby to tell you. I already talked to her about this." Yang turned around.

"Oh." She looked back at Jaune.

"I suppose if you prove to me your stronger, you can date my sister." Jaune's heart left like something was lifted off of it.

If that's what it would take, then he would make sure he personally got it done.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Jaune." Pyrrha said as the other three walked up to him.

"It's alright, we don't have first class together anyways."

"Right, try to pay attention in Mr. Port's class would you?"

"I will, don't worry."

Most of Team JNPR went to a fighting arts class, basically a class where the teacher lectures about different fighting styles with different weapons.

They sat down in a middle table but found that someone else was sitting there with them.

"Lily?" Pyrrha asked. Lily made a shushing noise.

"Please don't blow my cover." Lily whispered.

The three others sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked at a whisper.

"There is someone here me and the team need to see, but they cannot know we are here or else things might get ugly."

"Oh, that's interesting, why do you need to see them?"

"It has to do with Torchwick's gang." At this moment the teacher cleared his throat loudly.

Lily jumped a bit and the teacher walked up to her.

"What is your weapon young lady?" Lily paused and thought about it.

Technically it was magic, but seeing as only she and Crimson has magic to her knowledge and everyone made a huge deal about it when she was a student, she decided to pick the closest weapon resembling it.

"Dust."

"I see, we have a dust user. Well, young lady if you pay attention in this class then you will learn how to master several fighting styles based solely on dust using."

"Right, sorry."

"Now, as I was saying."

Meanwhile near the lunchroom Rachel was inspecting the area. She found nothing, other maybe some gum under the tables. She hoped the others were doing better than her, she was getting bored.

"Nicely done Mr. Thrush." Jen was at the schools sparring arena, which was conveniently where the school has it's opening ceremonies.

Jen was sitting on a bench, to her she thought Joann would have a better time here, though in all honestly she didn't want to be a sub teacher, she would get way to nervous.

"Alright Dove Bronzewing, who do you want to fight against?" The teacher asked.

"Why don't you fight the new girl?" Sky Lark said. Jen looked up.

"Oh no we couldn't possibly fight the new girl." Dove said in a kind of mocking tone.

Jen got up. She walked up to the arena.

"I think you didn't get the memo girl, we aren't in a forest your cameo won't help you now."

"Sad to say we are not in the air where a bird would do its best either." Jen wasn't sure where she got that comeback from, though this kid was in for a bad fight.

Dove took out two submachine guns. Jen took out her Bo Staff.

"Ready? Begin!" Dove started to unload in Jen's direction, but Jen slammed the bo staff onto the ground.

She rocketed upwards, turning her bo staff into her shotguns she fired away from Dove, quickly turning her weapon back to its prior form. She slammed her bo staff down onto Dove's head.

Jen opened with a large combo of bo staff strikes and knocked Dove to the end of the arena. Dove got back up, his spirit aura was weak.

He turned his guns into two sais. Jen ran forward, striking towards Dove, but Dove blocked the bo staff and moved it to the side.

He stabbed forward, Jen side stepped and kicked Dove in the face. She turned her Bo Staff back into two shotguns and blasted Dove out of the arena.

"Sky, she's yours." Dove switched out, Sky walked up, flamberge in hands. Jen reloaded her shotguns and formed them back into a bo staff.

"You have no chance girl, it's three versus one." Jen simply smirked and stuck out her right hand, and implied Sky Lark to come at her.

He ran forward, bringing down his sword. Jen side stepped out of the way.

Sky swung towards Jen, Jen blocked, sliding back due to the impact. Sky spun his sword, it turned into a light machine gun.

Jen noticed and activated her aura. Sky unloaded everything he had, despite the teacher telling him to stop. When he was finished he started to reload, but was interrupted by a bo staff straight to his face.

Jen had taken some noticeable damage, though she could still easily fight. She continued the bo staff onslaught, quickly knocking Sky Lark off the arena.

"Okay that's it." Russel Thrush got up.

"Mr. Thrush, you already had a fight."

"Our team is not losing to one simple girl." Jen laughed.

Russel walked up to the arena, glaring at Jen. He took out his naginata. Jen formed her bo staff back into her two shotguns.

Russel slashed forward, Jen sidestepped and fired. Russel cut Jen's shotgun shell in half with his naginata.

He stabbed forward. Jen parried the stab with one of her shotguns, and fired with her other one. Russel stepped back.

"How are you so strong?" Russel asked Jen.

"I'm not strong, just durable." Jen fired again with both her shotguns, sending Russel flying back once more.

Russel pressed a button on his weapon, he threw it. His weapon turned into a bladed boomerang.

This caught Jen by surprise, though she was able to use her aura in time. The boomerang hit her dead on, effectively hitting her multiple times before completing it's circle back to Russel.

Jen got back up, Russel threw the boomerang away from him, but not towards Jen.

Jen walked forward, unloading her shotguns on Russel. Russel was attacked until he hit his limit.

Jen stopped firing, she noticed the boomerang was coming back.

Russel ducked, his boomerang flew over him towards Jen.

Jen formed her shotguns back into her bo staff and deflected the boomerang.

"Team CRDL lost."

Meanwhile at Mr. Port's classroom Joann walked into the class.

"Sorry I was late everyone, I got lost." She walked up to the front of the class, she noticed Ruby.

She walked over.

"How was the date?" She whispered, Ruby frowned and looked at Yang.

Yang knew her sister was mad with her, though it was for the best. Joann assumed Yang interrupted the date.

"Right, anyways Mr. Port is not here today as I'm sure you know by now, and Professor Ozpin wanted me to be a sub teacher. Though I never did this before, does Mr. Port still boast about his accomplishments?" The whole class nodded.

"Okay, so I suppose I should probably take attendance." Joann called everyone's name, all but one kid was called, though she didn't ask him anything, she just assumed he wanted to sneak into this class to be with the rest of his team, she did that before so she didn't call him out on it.

"Okay, so I suppose Mr. Port wanted me to talk about the Grim. Or maybe I should boast a bit." Joann was confused about what to do, she was never a teacher before.

She heard someone mutter something and then scoff. She looked up.

"Is there something you want to say Cardin?"

"You would think Ozpin would get someone who knows what they are doing." Cardin said in his high and mighty tone.

"How dare you." Joann saw that Weiss was outraged. Weiss already disliked Cardin and his attitude, though listening to him talking back to even a sub teacher made her even angrier.

"Well, excuse me Princess." Joann laughed, this kid reminded her about Star Sapphire.

"You make it sound like your better then everyone Cardin." Cardin smirked.

"Better then these amateurs, I bet even better than a simple sub teacher to." Joann shock her head.

"Well if you're so sure, why don't you prove it? Anyways it will give the class a good demonstration." Cardin walked off to get his armor and weapon, and eventually walked back in, Joann and her bow standing ready.

"Right, now class, I want you to study how this fight works out, from every attack to the smallest detail you can find." Joann looked at Cardin.

"Let's go, first to admit defeat loses, then the fight stops." Cardin smirked.

"This won't take long."

"No, no it won't." Cardin swung towards Joann. Joann back flipped, her bow's new sliver crystal glowed.

Joann fired out an arrow, it turned into an impact and sent Cardin flying into the air. Cardin started to fall down, he knocked away a couple of normal arrows that Joann fired.

He brought down his mace as he landed, Joann barely avoided the attack.

Cardin swung to his right, Joann had little to no time to dodge. She was quick enough roll out of the way.

Joann got up, jumping over Cardin's next strike she kicked him across the face as hard as she could. He grabbed her leg and threw her across the room.

"Is this the best you have to offer?" Cardin taunted, Joann got up.

"If it's the best you want." Joann loaded five arrows, all five glowing. She let them rip, each arrow turning into a cluster arrow.

Cardin was too big of a target to dodge all the arrows.

Joann fired an impact arrow under him again, and one under herself. She soared up, kicking Cardin across the face again, but quickly using another impact arrow to send Cardin flying down to the floor.

Joann drop kicked onto his chest and had an arrow ready, pointed straight at his head, light green crystal glowing.

"It's the best you'll get. You lost by supposed lethal blow." Joann got back up and disarmed her arrow.

"Anyways, I'm not some simple sub teacher." Cardin was clearly angry, though after seeing Joann's strengths and almost dying to her he decided to not peruse his revenge at the moment. He walked off to change.

"So class, as you can see when you graduate from this academy you'll know how to kick some serious ass. Though before graduating, apparently some are very arrogant, anyways, does anyone have any questions?" The kid who Joann did not count in attendance raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Was it a goon at Dune's Dust shop that told you I was here?" Joann was both expecting this kid to be, and was kind of shocked that this kid was Mo Aatma.


	14. Family Feud

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

* * *

Chapter 10- Family Feud

"Come on, did you think I wasn't expecting one of those goons to fess up?" Mo got up.

"In a way I hoped one would, it would give me the chance to finally defeat you."

"Either that, or you might just run away for the third time." Mo frowned.

"We shall see whose running this time."

Mo extended his blades.

"Class stand back, we don't need any students to get hurt during this." Mo laughed.

"My quarrel is not with them, it's with you." Mo started the fight, sending himself in the air with a wind slash aimed towards the ground.

Joann formed her bow into her katana. She pointed the katana towards the ground, light green crystal glowing.

Joann stabbed the ground, sending herself flying as well. She parried a strike Mo made towards her as she landed on one of the ceiling's rafters.

"Having fun up there?" Mo asked tauntingly as he sent a fire wave out of his blade.

Joann's katana's blue crystal started glowing. She swung towards the fire slash, canceling it out with a water wave.

Joann quickly jumped from one rafter to another, then another, using her aura to her advantage.

Mo was confused, unsure of with rafter Joann was on.

"Where are you." Mo thought aloud.

Joann quickly ran from a rafter down a wall and behind Mo, kicking him in the back. He was knocked over, but was able to block an attack from Joann.

Mo forced Joann off, sending her stumbling backwards. Mo saw this opportunity to send a wind slash her way.

Joann was knocked back into Mr. Port's monster diagrams. Mo walked forward, blades ready to finish Joann off.

"Your time is up, sad to say the only Xiav left is going to die."

"Like hell I will." Joann took out some impact dust and hit the ground under her, and the wall that she was knocked into. The impact send her flying up, into the second one, she flew right over Mo and landed on her feet behind him.

Mo turned around, only for Joann to trap him in her bow again. Mo frowned.

"This tactic again huh?" Joann started to kick him, occasionally slapping some dust on her boots before attacking.

Eventually she used wind dust and kicked Mo with both her boots, sending flying into the closest wall.

"Such a cheep tactic." Mo said out loud.

"You have your cheep sides, I have mine."

"I have cheep sides, like what?"

"You have no problem cheating."

"Oh, going back to those rules huh? Joann you really have to let go, there really are no rules anymore are there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whose regulating those petty rules anyways? Oh wait, right my bad. They're all dead." Mo smirked when he saw how furious his comment made Joann.

"Why don't you clam down Joann? Here, I have some people who can help you with that." Joann turned around to see some goons where standing behind her.

"You Rot's never did stand a chance in fair combat." Joann opened a couple of dust bottles. She was empty on a couple of elements. She dropped the two empty bottles and put the new bottles in their place.

"Come on then, fight me!"

"This isn't good." Ruby said to herself.

"Do you think she can take all of them by herself?" Yang asked.

"If she had her weapon she could probably take on more, but she doesn't have it."

"We don't have our weapons either, what should be do?"

"I'm going to get help, I'll be right back!" Ruby sprinted out of the room, grabbing Jaune on her way out.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Do you think that your team has their weapons?"

"I doubt it. Why?"

"I need you to find the rest of Team BLOP, I'm going to go help Joann." Ruby was about to run off.

"Wait." She turned around.

"Be careful, though Yang tells us we can't be together, I don't want you to get hurt before I prove to Yang I'm worthy." Ruby nodded her head.

"I'll be fine, good luck."

"You to." With that Jaune started to run to his teams classroom. He wasn't sure if any of Team BLOP was even in the building, let alone the classrooms, though if he would get his team and they get their weapons in time they could probably be enough to help Joann out.

He barged in through the door to the classroom.

"Young man, what are you doing here?" Jaune ignored the teacher and ran up to his team.

"There is a fight going on in Mr. Port's room." He said to them.

"Is Joann fighting someone?" He looked to see Lily was sitting with them.

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks for the Intel Jaune." Lily pulled out her phone and got up.

"Rachel, call Jen and go to Mr. Port's room as soon as possible, Joann is fighting someone."

The teacher looked startled, unsure of what was going on. Before he could say anything everyone ran off, following Lily back to Mr. Port's classroom.

Jaune ran off towards the dorm room, to quickly grab his weapons.

"That's the best you've got?" Joann asked Mo as she got rid of the last goon, now duel wielding machetes.

"Surely you haven't forgot my own family's warriors?" Joann sighed as she turned around once again.

"Great, I'm fighting these guys without my weapon, worst off my dust seems to be running out. What should I do."

"Bonsai!" At this time Ruby busted back into the room, catching the warriors by surprise.

She ran forward, slicing through a couple of warriors before facing actual opposition.

"Ruby what are you doing?"

"Helping you out."

Joann noticed one warrior was about to attack Ruby with an axe. Joann ran forward and used some ice dust to freeze the warrior's hand.

Joann ducked as Ruby cut the man in half. Joann used her ice dust to freeze a man from the torso down and jumped over Ruby's scythe as it cut clean through the warrior. Joann opened the ice dust bottle and let whatever she had left freeze every warrior around her. Joann dropped to the floor as Ruby used her scythe to spin her like a top, cutting clean through the whole group.

"That was awesome." Ruby said as Joann got back up.

"Seems like we would be great in a team together, tell Weiss this tactic I'm sure you two can replicate this." There was still a considerable amount of warrior's left.

"Though I ran out of ice dust." Joann looked to see a warrior had taken her bow off of Mo. It was stabbed on the ground as it's katana form.

"Hm, this isn't good."

"Press the attack!" Joann looked to see Lily run into the room, sending several magics towards Mo.

Mo had to back away, dodging the several spells along the way.

Joann quickly ran forward and grabbed her katana, this however left Ruby open to be attacked by several warriors, mostly more skilled then she.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

One man went to strike forward, Ruby wasn't sure what to do, her mind foggy out of panic.

The man brought down a sword, only to have a shield block the attack, the holder was Jaune.

"Ruby get back." Jaune had to block attacks from several more warriors.

Joann looked over to see Lily shot a ice blot towards the warriors. She looked over to Ruby.

"Go help Jaune, Lily will be able to keep you two in tip top shape."

"What about you?"

"I'm going for Mo." Joann ran over to where Mo was, blocking a slash from Mo, she felt that the force behind the slash was weaker, it seemed her many kicks and attacks before had hurt him significantly.

"Time to end this." Joann hit Mo with a wind slash, then turned her katana back into her bow.

Before she could load an arrow a Rot warrior hit Joann with a bo staff, nothing like Jen's because the man turned it into a battle axe. Joann stumbled back and the man brought down the axe.

"Joann no!" Jen ran forward, taking the hit, eyes glowing slightly.

Jen wasn't cut, her aura protected her form sharp objects. Rachel unloaded on the man with her pistol.

"Okay, time to clean up Joann's act." Rachel and Jen ran over to the others, fighting off the few Rot warrior's that where left.

Joann looked over to where Mo was, he was gone.

"Mo ran!" Lily looked over.

Joann ran off, Lily trying to keep up. Joann ran outside only to see an airship in the sky, much like the one that was at the dust factory. Mo was just getting into the ship.

Joann pulled out a large amount of arrows, all glowing. She let them loose, several spread arrows besieged the airship. It started to fly away.

Joann felt someone grab something on her back. It was Lily.

"Joann fire this arrow onto the ship."

"Okay." Joann fired a wind arrow, it hit the airship.

"Why did you want me to do that?"

"That arrow had a tracker that I made on it. We should know where Torchwick is now." Joann smiled, at least they could track them now.

"Come on, we should go see if everyone else is okay. Anyways I have a day of sub teaching ahead of me, maybe you guys can stick around and give our peers some better stories then Mr. Port gave us." The two walked back into the school.


	15. Heading Out

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

A/N- We find out Lily's old weapon and it's name. (proteggere e di stallo means protect and stall in Italian, last time I checked anyways, damned Google translate)

A/N- Warning, warning! Possible romance pairing sighted!

* * *

Chapter 11- Heading Out

"Alright, thanks to the tracker that Lily placed on Torchwick's ship we know exactly where their base is." Joann was talking to the other three in front of their house.

"It's about time we took the fight to the enemy. However the base is not actually in Vale, its close though."

"Where exactly is the base?" Rachel asked.

"It seems to be just outside the kingdom, around the place the Battle of the Blitz was hold." Rachel frowned, she remembered what her father told her about the battle, and it seemed to be a bloody one that the humans barely won.

"We know the enemies location, while they don't know where we are. We should attack while we have surprise on our side." Lily formed a fire ball in her hand. Deforming the magic when Joann continued to talk.

"Unfortunately Torchwick has a powerful army, we might not be able to defeat him in one fight." Jen was loading her shotguns, shaking her head at Joann's last comment.

"Though we shouldn't let that fact stop us, we must intend on doing as much damage as we can. I know we can get through everything other then Crimson with ease."

"Are we bringing Edgar with us?" Lily asked.

"No, I don't think he can keep up with us yet, anyways he isn't fully trained we mustn't bring someone who is not completely ready for a fight."

"Okay."

"Come girls, we should get going now." Joann led the others over to their garage.

She pressed a button and the door opened, revealing three motorcycles. One was blue for Joann, another green for Jen, and the last one was Orange for Rachel.

"Hold on I need to get something from my workshop." Lily said.

"Okay, we'll wait here."

Lily walked to her workshop.

"Now's the time, I hope I didn't forget how to fight with this thing." Lily said as she picked up a parasol.

"Huh, I forgot, I need to fix a few minor things, and get some ammo. I can get those at a pit stop or something." Lily said as she picked up some parts and a screw driver. She put them into her purse and walked back outside to the others.

"You worried it will rain or something?" Rachel asked, Lily could tell that Rachel completely forgot about her old weapon. She didn't blame her, she hasn't used it sense the fight with the Silver Monkey's.

"Well, it would be good for that to, but my water magic is much more powerful when it's raining, so I don't worry about those kinds of things." Lily walked over and sat behind Joann.

"Are we ready to go now?" Joann asked.

"I have everything I needed, did the rest of you bring some extra clothing? I don't think this is a one day thing" Lily replied.

"We have those in the bags attached to the back of our motorcycles."

"Alright, let's roll!" Joann and Jen revved their engines before the group drove off. Lily was coughing.

"I think we might have to check those exhaust pipes when we stop for the night!" Lily exclaimed.

"I didn't think the exhaust smelt that bad." Joann said.

"Well, remember Joann you can't smell much." Rachel said.

"Right, I know. Anyways Lily I know this is personal, but can you tell us anything new about Crimson?" Lily paused, thinking about what she could say.

"Well, I lost against Crimson before, it turns out that Crimson also does not use dust, she uses magic like me."

"I thought that spirit aura was unique and that only you had it, well that's not what's important right now. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Well, she likes to use fire spells more than anything else. I have seen her use other magics, though the element she likes to stay with is fire."

"Fire? Hm, maybe she's a Rot? Rot's like their fire."

"I don't think so. If she was a Rot you would have probably faced her by now."

"Good point."

"From what I've seen she likes to use one kind of fire spell, the fire mines. Personally I don't like them, but she proves they can be deadly."

"Those take a little while to ignite, giving us time to dodge and get closer to her when the time comes to face her."

"Joann, there is something I need to add."

"What is it Lily?"

"Crimson's fire spells are so intense that not even my water spells can stop them."

"Well, there goes our one way of beating her. Wait, you said your water magics get increased power in a rain storm, would you then be powerful enough to counter Crimson?"

"Maybe, but even then I would not be able to attack, only block her attacks."

"That's just the edge we need to even the odds."

"But we can't wait for it to rain."

"I know, I'm just thinking if we are lucky our job might be easier."

"Crimson can use water to."

"You said her main element is fire."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she isn't good with her other elements."

"Well, hope was fun while it lasted." Joann said as the team continued to drive to the closest gate out of the kingdom.

Meanwhile in a base Torchwick was examining a map.

"If we strike here, then maybe we can take the people by surprise. They wouldn't expect us to attack at a non dust related store." Mo said, he was plotting with Torchwick.

"It's a good idea, though we are trying to destroy their weapon supply, not there population supply."

"Why are we just attacking dust areas? I mean we could also attack weapon forger's stores or something of the sorts." Torchwick looked at Mo.

"Look kid I like your contribution, but we are going to focus on dust."

"Alright." Mo was not exactly sure of what Torchwick's plans where, but they helped his cause of killing Joann, and that's all he cared about. He was not aware that Torchwick planned on the destruction of human kind. Though it wouldn't matter much, Mo would still focus on killing Joann anyways.

Crimson walked in.

"Ah, Mo could you leave right now?"

"Sure thing boss." Mo said as he walked out.

"She's still alive." Crimson said as Mo left.

"How annoying." Torchwick said. Crimson walked forward.

"You know what that means right?"

"They will try to confront us." Crimson laughed a little.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"This team is much more skilled then we thought they would be."

"Please, I faced many people who managed to hold me off by themselves. This team couldn't stop me even with four of them. Only she could stop me, but that was a fluke. Though I suppose I should thank you for this." Crimson gestured towards her anklets.

"The infused power of this, dust, along with my magic makes me stronger than others can even dream to be."

"That in mind I think we need to be more focused on this team. They are much craftier then you think."

"They are pushovers. I could kill them in my sleep."

"Like you say, victory is not just in strength. I've been doing my search on the team she decided to join. They are not foreign when it comes to fighting criminal organizations."

"Oh?"

"Their leader is very inventive as well." Crimson scoffed.

"You also know, her, skills with engineering."

"Torchwick." Crimson put her right hand on his face, the other on his waist.

"You know our objective, stop worrying about it. We'll get everything done in the end." Torchwick paused.

"Right, sorry." Crimson looked into Torchwick's eyes, he remembered her piercing gaze all too well. He stared into her eyes, seeing the soulless beast that's truly inside her.

"Go rest Torchwick. You've been up to late recently." Crimson said as she walked out. She liked to say out of character things from time to time to mess with Torchwick's head.

Meanwhile at the city of Clarity Lily was sitting down at a desk, she was putting the finishing touches on her proteggere e di stallo. The paint job was refreshed and all the components where working perfectly. Lily just needed to fix the area where the magazine went in and her weapon would be as good as new.

She sighed, it was late at night and she was tired, she knew she should sleep, but she wanted to make sure she was completely prepared for any fights that might come up later. She was sure Crimson was going to be more prepared then she and the rest were, and this worried her. She looked over to her purse, she had the pill bottle, so she was sure as long as the others didn't go crazy and she didn't die they would be fine. She got up, finally fixing the magazine port.

She yawned. Now all she needed to do is shower and go to bed.

She walked out of the room into the bedroom, grabbing her night gown from her bag. She heard someone sigh, she looked up to see Joann.

Lily was curious, but decided to shower before humoring her curiosities.

Joann was on the room's balcony, thinking about recent events. She knew she shouldn't complain about Ruby's help, alongside the others helping as well. She would have died if they didn't help, but in the end she was unhappy about it. Mo was cheating already. She shouldn't need to stoop to his levels.

Joann looked back towards the room, she knew she could trust and depend on her team if she needed to. It wasn't a question about if she could trust the others.

She shook her head, did Mo have a point? Is there really any reason to uphold the Xiav code if she was truly the only one left?

She wasn't sure. On one hand she would do her family shame if she just broke the rules. Truly she would dishonor the Xiav name and be banished to hell in the afterlife. Though on the other hand if she broke the rules surely she would get rid of the Rots faster.

What was more important, she thought, defeating her families killers, or upholding what her family fought so hard to maintain? If she did just break the rules she would just be acting like a Rot would, and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

Joann shook her head. "No." She said. "I should not disobey my family's rules. I can get rid of Mo without breaking them. Though it will be harder I must do it this way. But, they aren't really rules anymore, they're simply words spoken by one person now. Urgh, I'm so confused!"

Lily walked out of the bathroom, she heard Joann's shout of frustration.

"I already know what I need to do, I'm not sure if I have the strength." Joann said in a hushed, pained tone.

"Why don't you get Rachel to lift whatever this is for you?" Lily asked as she walked up.

"No, I need to do this alone." Lily was confused.

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talking wouldn't solve anything." Joann said.

"Is this about Mo?" Joann sighed, and then turned to face Lily.

Joann paused, she knew Lily's next question to her answer and was trying to find a way to say what she wanted to without sounding selfish, Lily took that time to admire Joann's blue nightgown.

"Yes, it's about him."

"I'm sorry if this question annoys you, but, why do you have to fight Mo alone? Are the rest of us not good enough to fight him?"

"No, it's not that." Joann turned back to look towards the city. Lily looked to. It was beautiful, especially during night time.

"It just, my family had a rule in which if we are fighting Rots we would only fight alongside our family, no one else was allowed. The Rots at first agreed to this, but Mo is using Torchwick's goons to help him. It's just that I despise Mo and his terrible family, but I just can't bring myself to willingly let you guys help me during a fight against him. It wouldn't be right. I would break my family's rules, though I can't take a whole family on by myself. The way I know I should go just leads to death on my part. But it's the way it should go." Lily thought about it, but she had an idea.

"Well, maybe Mo found a loop hole." Joann looked at Lily. Curiosity got the better of her.

"What loop hole is there?"

"Well." Lily turned to face Joann.

"Though we are not blood related family, we love and trust each other enough to say that we are technically family, just not blood related." Joann paused.

"I'm not sure if my family would find that to be a loop hole."

"Joann, I'm sure your family would understand if you had to break one rule to get rid of the family who wiped everyone else dead. I know if I was a dead Xiav I would tell you brake as many rules as you need to get results, like you normally do."

"I would be a disgrace to my family though."

"Joann, you know more than I do what's at stake here. Even if you go to hell or whatever, it should be worth it if you avenged your family." Joann sighed.

"Right, I guess you have a point, family comes first, much like you guys come before I do in my importance list." Joann hugged Lily.

Lily was surprised, but wasn't repulsed or even awkward about this sudden affection, she kind of liked Joann more than a friend anyways.

"I'm sorry about this, I should have known to think that myself." Joann said into Lily's left ear.

"Joann you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You know if you ever need help you can ask for it."

"Right, well, we should go to sleep now, it's almost one in the morning."

"Okay, good night Joann." Lily walked back into the work room, quickly putting an assault rifle magazine in its holder before going to her bed, quickly falling asleep after.


	16. The Assault

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

A/N- We learn something about Lily, that most people already found out by now... meh

A/N- We get to see hoe Lily's weapon works in the field, oh, and someone dies, spoiler alert!

* * *

Chapter 12- The Assault

"Alright girls, it looks like we are here." Joann said as the four stopped driving.

"Huh, the Battle of the Blitz was waged in a huge crater?" Jen asked.

"The crater is actually how the war ended." Rachel said.

"Right, it appears the base is down there."

"What are we going to do Joann?" Lily asked.

"Simple." Joann handed Lily come C4.

"You must know what I'm thinking." Lily nodded.

"Okay, Jen, Rachel, once we get in the base press that purple button on your motorcycle. Lily did something with our bikes."

"Okay Joann."

"Alright, then let's go." The three started to drive down, Lily was using her impact magic to fire the C4's into a wall of Torchwick's base.

"It seems like they noticed us." Jen said.

"Right, time to break the walls down!" Joann said as she took out a trigger and pulled.

The wall Lily put the C4's on exploded, sending the debris into several unsuspecting goons and Rot Warriors. The four flew in.

"Okay girls, we play the rest by ear. Rachel, if you want to create a personal plan, feel free."

"Why are we doing it that way?"

"Simple, they could easily counter a well thought out plan, they do not expect us to just wing it." The four landed on the ground.

"I'm off." Lily jumped off from Joann's motorcycle with her wind magic.

She tossed out two small robot figures.

"Girls, press the purple button!"

"Right!" The three pressed their motorcycles buttons then jumped off their motorcycles, continuing to run into the fortress.

"You are not warning the others, your mine to fight." Lily said towards the crowd, the other three's motorcycles turned into a large, orange, green, and blue colored spider droid.

Lily landed in the cockpit.

"It's hunting session!" Lily shouted gleefully as she loaded up the spider droids systems, both Scratch and Grounder were already online and murdering.

Meanwhile deeper into the fortress Jen, Rachel, and Joann were running.

"Rachel, stay with Jen. You two work well together."

"What about you Joann?"

"I'm going to go find Mo. Might bring him back here if he is bad enough."

"Alright, good luck." Rachel and Jen stopped running, watching Joann use her aura to sprint forward at her top speed.

"Right, let's help reduce the goons and increase the body count in the process." Jen said as she and Rachel readied their weapons.

Joann continued running, she was not sure where she was running, but it did not matter to her, eventually she would find Mo, and that's all that mattered to her at the present time.

Joann rounded a corner into a room, it looked empty. She stopped to catch her breath.

"My, we shouldn't waste all our energy should we? Don't want to give our foes a bad show." Joann looked up to see Torchwick had walked out from behind a pipe.

"Torchwick." Joann said as she caught her breath.

"Joann."

"To be honest with you Torchwick, I was hoping you were going to be Mo. Though I suppose this is more fitting."

"The leader of a criminal organization against a leader of a group of fools."

"Funny, they tend to call us huntresses."

"I have a question of you Joann."

"And what is that?"

"Why do you fight what can't be stopped?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Grim Joann, why do you resist them? Human kind is only going to die by them eventually, and it seems our candle of light is starting to flicker, next thing you know it will die. So tell me, why make our deaths long and painful?"

"Your full of bull shit." Joann said as she took out her weapon.

"I'm not going to let you enforce your ideas on the rest of us. You're a thief, and I'll either turn you in, or kill you."

"Really now?"

"I'll die trying."

"That you will." Crimson said as she walked out.

"Though before you do I think it's only fair that we tell you something you might find surprising."

"What, that you plan on using all the AI systems in the world to rule all four kingdoms? Sorry, the Silver Monkey's already did that."

"Not, it's in regards to your team member, Lily."

"What about her?"

"She's me and Crimson's daughter." Joann frowned.

"Now I believe I'll have a word with her, Crimson, take care of Joann won't you?" Torchwick asked as he walked off.

"So, your Lily's mother, huh, well I'm not very surprised. Lily already told me you don't use dust like Lily does. So in the end it would make sense if you were blood related." Joann said to Crimson as she took out an arrow.

"Don't think that means I'll go easy on you, or be mad at Lily. Neither of those things will happen." Joann said as she fired an aqua arrow towards Crimson.

Meanwhile at the front of the base Lily finished impaling the last Rot warrior.

"The Spider Droid seems to be working perfectly, what a relief that is." Lily said as she got out of the droid.

"Hello Lily." Lily turned around.

"You."

"You know, I'm not sure to be proud of what a smart girl my daughter is, or angry about how you just killed half of this forts work force."

"You can be one of the two, or both. I don't care how you feel about me."

"My goodness Lily, I know you're a teenage girl but please, you should know better than to act like one in the middle of a battle."

"If this was a real battle I would have killed you by now. Dad, I know you have little to no experience in the battlefield."

"Yet I'm still alive right now."

"That can be arranged."

"You don't feel bad for trying to kill your own father?"

"Two things. One, when you are the daughter of Crimson you don't feel bad for killing anyone. Two, this is personal, even if Joann wants to turn you in, I will kill you when she is not looking."

"You know, right now feels like the right time to tell you something."

"What?"

"You should have really stayed in the Spider Drone." Lily looked up, an airship was above.

There must have been a hacker in there, because Lily's Spider Droid began to move. Lily had to back flip out of the way of an impale move made by the Spider Droid.

"End of the line Lily. I'm sure you'll be able to kill me in the afterlife!" Torchwick shouted as Lily was knocked back by one of the Spider Droid's legs.

Lily landed with a hard hit, rolling on the floor until she hit some object. Though she didn't know it, she slammed into Scratch's legs. At this time both her androids targeted the Spider Droid, deeming it hostile.

The Spider Droid walked forward, but was knocked back by a barrage of grenade volleys, Grounder had interfered. Lily got up. Looking over to see her father was attempting to run back into the fortress.

"Orders?" Lily looked back to see both Scratch and Grounder where in front of her.

"Scratch, aim for the droids legs. Grounder, you to, but only after Scratch cuts them, once the legs are taken out take out the weapons, though keep the droid itself running. It can repair itself and we need it so we can drive back home later."

"Yes ma'am." They both ran off towards the spider droid.

"Where do you think your going?" Lily called over to Torchwick before sprinting off towards him.

Meanwhile back in the middle of the fortress Jen and Rachel were finishing off every simple goon they met.

"To easy, whose next?" Jen asked as Rachel finished off the last goon. At this moment Joann slammed through a wall, then the wall was blasted down by Crimson.

"We're next." Mo said as he walked towards the two.

"Joann, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she helped Joann up.

"I'm not sure if I'll be all too useful in combat." Joann said, she was stumbling a bit.

"Okay, don't worry I'll weaken Mo for you."

"Right, here I'll help." Joann fired an impact arrow under Rachel.

"You're finally breaking your rules huh?" Mo asked.

"I found your loophole that's all." Joann said.

Rachel soared upward, using her Halberd's rifle she fired downward towards Mo, she then fired at an angle, spinning herself like a saw blade. She continued to fire, gaining speed as she got closer to Mo.

Mo was too busy trying to attack Joann with various dust slashes to notice. Rachel fired once more, pressing a button on her halberd and letting it go. It turned into a tomahawk.

Mo looked up in time and blocked, though the tomahawk threw him completely off balance. Rachel flew down and landed a powerful blow to Mo's chest. Mo flew backwards, slamming into a wall.

He quickly realized some of his ribs were broken.

"There, he's all yours." Rachel said as she picked up her tomahawk and went to aid Jen in attacking Crimson.

Meanwhile back outside Torchwick knocked Lily backwards.

"Face it Lily, I am far more skilled then you think!" Torchwick fired three rockets at Lily.

Lily took out her parasol and opened it. The weapon soaked up the impacts of the rockets.

"You give me less credit then I deserve, you always did." Lily opened fire, utilizing her weapons shield to block all the extra rockets Torchwick sent her way.

She noticed her father was stumbling a bit, trying to block and dodge all the bullets.

"Time to end this." Lily changed the weapon, closing the shield part a nicely length blade extended from the top. Turning her weapon into somewhat of a spear, however the blade at the end was much longer.

She used her wind magic to dart forward and stab towards her father, but he used the hook shaped area of the cane to not only block the blade, but redirect it entirely.

He pushed Lily to the right, then spun his cane around to hit Lily with the hook end. Lily was able to turn around in time, and blocked with her weapons base.

She back flipped, once she landed she sent a fire ball Torchwick's way. Torchwick spun out of the way, having to quickly duck under a slash Lily sent out.

Torchwick tripped Lily with his cane and bought it down, smiling when he heard his daughters shout of pain.

He looked up, airship still waiting. "Send it forward!"

At this time Lily rolled out of the way and shot three ice bolts at Torchwick, freezing both his legs and the rocket end of the Candy Cane.

Before she could continue her attack something hit her with astounding force and sent her flying into a wall.

She landed on the ground and got back up, stumbling a bit. She had taken more damage then her body could normally take. She looked over to realize the Spider Droid had walked forward, Scratch and Grounder had taken out the weapons, but not the legs.

"That can't be right. I used a coding so complex that anyone other than me couldn't even understand one line of it, let alone the whole thing. Is daddy's hackers better than I am?" Scratch and Grounder landed in front of Lily, Grounder fired at the Spider Droid, proving to Lily that they were still on her side.

"Scratch." The droid looked at her.

"Ma'am?"

"I need you to help me fight Torchwick." Lily pointed at her father.

"Affirmative, initiating attack."

"So, it ends like this does it?" Mo asked as Joann turned her bow into her katana. Mo's weapons broke, Rachel's strikes were to powerful for them.

"I guess so." Joann said coolly before pushing Mo to the ground. Before he could say anything else Joann stabbed him in the heart.

"I stabbed at where the heart should be, but nothing was there."

"Poetic, that's uncalled for." Mo managed to say before he died.

"And reserved."

"Joann, watch out!" Joann turned around, Crimson had knocked both Jen and Rachel away, and she was standing right behind Joann.

"Why don't we trade? One of ours is dead." Crimson brandished a goon's machete before striking out.

"For one of yours."

"Joann!"

"You're going to pay for that!" Jen shouted as she tackled Crimson. Rachel ran over while Jen was wrestling with Crimson.

"Joann." Rachel looked closer, Crimson had made a deep gash in Joann's throat. Rachel wasn't sure what to say, but she felt enraged.

"How are we going to defeat Crimson now?" She thought to herself, but then she remembered something.

She took Joann's katana out of Mo's heart and turned it into the bow form.

"Jen, pick up Joann and run." She had loaded a water dust arrow, and the Muaj Tseeb Matulin's water crystal was glowing.

Meanwhile back outside Lily was still waging war with her Father.

"I have to thank you for not using your complex coding on your Spider Droid, it's making this fight a whole lot easier." Torchwick said as Lily had to duck under a swipe from one of the Spider Droid's legs.

Lily used her impact magic to send herself up to the cockpit of the Spider Droid.

"If only I had the time to rehack my droid." Lily sighed, but quickly rolled onto one of the spider's legs to dodge an onslaught of rockets.

Lily had to jump onto another leg. She cut clean through half of it and redirected one of Torchwick's rockets using wind magic to blow up the leg. Torchwick continued to block and redirect Scratch's attacks while Lily was waiting for the right moment to strike. She saw no openings.

"Okay forget this." Lily reformed her weapon back into its parasol form and began to unload in Torchwick's direction, shielding herself from the multitude of rockets Torchwick was firing her way when he got the chance.

Scratch ran over and cut the Spider Droid's legs. Grounder exploded the legs, rendering it useless.

"I suppose now would be a good time to leave." Lily reformed her weapon back into spear form and jumped at where Torchwick was, but he disappeared.

"Damn it, tele tech." Lily said, looking up to the airship.

"I think it's about time we stop this, Grounder, change functions." Grounders guns switched out, bullets replaced with rockets.

"Fire at the airship." Grounder fired a couple rockets at the airship, but was cut off when both it and Lily heard someone shout.

"Lily!"

Lily looked toward the base, there was the others, but something was wrong.

The three others were being pursued by a raging wave. Lily put impacts under them, herself, and all the droids. They flew out of the crater while the wave flooded the crater. The airship crashed into the crater as it was being filled.

"Guys are you okay? What happened to Joann?"

"Nothing good, and now I understand why Joann takes risks. Shame, this is the last one she will ever witness."

"What do you mean?" Jen walked up to show Lily.

Lily was shocked, but not sad.

She knew something like this might happen, that's why she brought her father's experiment after all. Now all she had to do was hope it worked.

"Guys cover me, Grim will be here in any minute."

"What are you doing?"

"Jen give me Joann."

"Alright, but Lily we shouldn't be burying her now."

"That's not what I am doing." Lily started to heal Joann's wound.

"What's the point in doing that?" Rachel asked.

"Lily probably wants Joann to look her best when buried." Jen responded.

"I already said I'm not burying her."

"Then what are you doing?"

"You'll see, hopefully anyways." Lily reached into her purse and took out the small pill bottle. She opened Joann's mouth and poured the liquid into it.

"Joann's body is dead sure, but her spirit aura isn't. If we can give the aura enough energy and power, then maybe we can revive Joann." Lily explained.

"That sounds crazy, though if you think that will work then we can follow it." Rachel said.

"We just need to give Joann a minute or two." Lily said.

She got up and walked up to the spider droid. It was repaired. Lily jumped into the cockpit and pressed a blue, green, and orange button.

"There, your motorcycles are ready." Lily walked back over to see Joann move a little.

"Hey, look." Joann opened her eyes.

"What the, how the, am I alive?"

"Sure are." Lily said happily, Jen and Rachel were amazed.

"How?"

"You weren't permanently dead yet. I brought you back to life." Joann looked over to the crater.

"Wow, that's like a lake now."

"Yeah, I don't think Torchwick or any of his goons are alive anymore."

"Hey guys, what happened to the crime boss that fell into the lake?"

"What?"

"He was all, washed up!" The group laughed. Though Rachel disliked puns, she couldn't help but laugh. She was just glad her boss and close friend did not die.

"Come on we should go back now."

"Right." Lily helped Joann up.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to drive." Joann said.

"Are you dizzy?" Lily asked.

"Kind of, I'm just not sure if this would hinder my driving skills."

"It probably would, come on, I'll drive your motorcycle."

"I thought you said you fear driving one of those things."

"Well, better then a dizzy driver in my opinion."

"True that." Lily helped Joann walk over to her motorcycle while Jen and Rachel got on theirs.

"Now, you know how to drive this thing right?" Joann asked Lily as she sat down.

"Yeah, you taught me how to before remember?"

"I did?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you did forget?" Lily was laughing a bit.

"I guess I did."

"Okay, well, hold on tight Joann. We're going back now." Lily revved the engine a bit. She felt Joann's arms wrap around her stomach.

"Joann?" She looked over her shoulder. Joann had fallen asleep, her face buried in Lily's hair.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Joann said sleepily. Lily smiled.

"If you need to sleep Joann feel free to. You deserve it."

"Okay, if you insist." Joann went back to sleep.

"What created the wave of water anyways?" Lily called over to Rachel as the three started driving.

"Joann's weapon's crystals fused with dust!" Lily's eyes widened.

"Of course, that makes sense now!" The three continued to drive off. However, back at the pond Torchwick and Crimson emerged from the water.

"Should we follow?" Crimson asked, this is the first time she asked before acting.

"No, we lost heavy amounts of our Vale army. We need to regroup while they think we are dead. We will attack soon, but not now."

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"The one thing that makes sense, I'm going to recruit some people who have experience fighting this team. I think people know them as Team SEAL. Maybe employ the White Fang as well."

"What about the other team?"

"I'll tell them to gather recon for us. Anyways there are two more teams that are on good terms with our daughter's team, we have to keep an eye on them as well." The two continued to watch as the dust clouds created by the team's motorcycles faded away.


	17. Clarity

Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters, only my OC's

Summary- Team BLOP, another team in the RWBY universe has a stronger tie to Torchwick's army then most of them know. Meanwhile Torchwick's both newer and older henchmen are preparing to sever this tie, will Team BLOP be able to bring down Torchwick and his gang? Or will they fail in their attempts?

A/N- Forgive me for the perverted joke used in this chapter, I couldn't help myself.

A/N- Another romance pairing is revealed in this episode.

* * *

Chapter 13- Clarity

"Okay, here we are. Hey, we are right next to the room we rented out yesterday." Lily said.

The four had to quickly book another night at the city of Clarity. The town was happy to take the four in, but they had to split up. Jen and Rachel shared a room on the second floor, Joann and Lily shared a room on the fourth floor.

"Okay, here we are." Rachel was carrying Joann. She laid Joann down on the bed.

"If you two need anything from me or Jen we'll be in our room. Though we are going to dinner in an hour, we'll get you when its time okay?"

"Sure thing, thanks guys." With that Jen and Rachel walked out of the room. Lily closed the door.

She felt relaxed, but a small part of her was worried. She knew Crimson very well, and she was not sure if she was truly dead. It would make sense if she did die, either by being over powered by her weakness, or by drowning.

But she still had a nagging feeling that Crimson was still alive, and if she was still alive, then chances are Torchwick would still be alive.

Lily sighed, she knew thinking of this would not be good for her. She looked over to the bedroom. She had an idea, but wanted to let Joann know before heading out. She walked in, Joann was still asleep. Lily paused, she shouldn't wake Joann up. Instead she left Joann a message on Joann's phone.

Lily then walked out of the room and out of the hotel. There appeared to be a Schnee Dust store next to the hotel. She walked in.

"Hello there miss how can I, oh, hello Ms. Gioia, how can I help you today?"

"Um, I was wondering how much money some crystals are."

"For you, they are around a fourth off. What crystals interest you?"

"I was thinking two of each element."

"Oh, that's a big order. Well, I would say that would be around three thousand dollars."

"Whoa, that's a lot. Um, okay, thanks anyways." Lily turned around and began to walk out.

She looked to her left and stopped. She had seen a couple guys in the same outfit, though they were not Torchwick goons.

She figured they were just a gang in this town or something.

"Hey gorgeous, I'll fill your dust tanks with some dust of my own." Lily sighed, they were just some local gang.

She walked out of the dust store back over to the hotel. Once she walked into the room she walked over to the bedroom to see Joann was awake.

"Hey, did you get what you needed?" Joann asked as Lily sat down next to Joann.

"No, it was too expensive."

"Oh, well we can get it when we get back home I suppose."

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, you healed all my injuries. Though there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, when I was fighting Crimson and Torchwick they told me something."

"What is that?" Lily was a little nervous.

"They said you were their daughter."

"Oh."

"Honestly Lily, I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"Course not, if I were you I wouldn't have spilled the beans either. Though next time if you are keeping things secrets try not to outright imply you are related." Joann looked up at Lily.

"You're a great kid Lily, unlike your parents, no offence."

"None taken, I know that they where cold hearted people, that's why I left them."

"Makes sense."

"But, I can't help but say I'm worried Joann."

"About what?"

"I know we killed Torchwick and Crimson, but something's off. I'm not sure, but I have this bad feeling in my gut. Honestly I think they are still alive somehow. But they can't be you know? I'm just not sure."

"Hey." Joann moved to sit next to Lily, putting her right hand on Lily's back.

"Don't worry about it, even if Crimson was this all powerful witch or whatever, she got swamped by a huge flood of water. I don't think she had any time to react. Anyways Torchwick is dead, and seeing as he is the leader his death is most important." Joann hugged Lily.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with this Lily, right now is the time to celebrate their deaths. Not to question it."

"Right, I'm sorry Joann I," Lily couldn't continue her sentence, Joann's stare stopped her.

"Your blushing, you know that right?" Joann asked.

"I, I am?" Joann smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like me or something?"

"What, I, um." Joann laughed.

"I do need to teach you how to keep secrets." Joann said before kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Well, just so you know, I kind of had a bit of a crush on you myself." Lily was stunned, if she knew that she would have asked Joann out by now.

"Well, I guess that makes the fact that we only have one bed a whole lot less awkward doesn't it?" Joann asked.

"You said it." At this moment they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you should get some more rest." Lily said.

"If you insist." Joann said as she went back to lying down. Lily opened the door, it was Rachel and Jen.

"Hey Lily, is Joann awake?"

"Yes, is it time to go already?"

"No, it's close to though." The three walked into the bedroom.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Joann asked.

"We just notified the cops about our fight. It seems like when we go back to Vale there is going to be a little reward for us." Jen said.

"Sounds fun, we should be there by night time tomorrow."

"My thought's exactly. So, how are you feeling?" Jen asked as she and Rachel joined Lily in sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine. I don't feel dizzy anymore, though that might be because I'm lying down. Other than that I feel perfectly fine."

"Hey Lily, what was that thing you put in Joann's mouth?" Rachel asked.

"It was this experiment."

"Did you create it?"

"No, Torchwick did."

"You stole it from him?"

"That's both a yes and a no."

"What do you mean?"

"I took it from him yes, but originally he gave it to me."

"What, but we are enemies, why would he give you something like that?"

"Torchwick is Lily's father, that's why." Joann said.

"Wait what!?" Both Jen and Rachel shouted.

"Oh boy, I guess we have to explain huh?" Lily asked Joann.

"Yeah, can you explain this experiment thing though?"

"Well, Torchwick, who you now know as my father, gave me this pill bottle with this strange liquid in it. He told me it would revive anything with a soul as long as it's one hour after its death. When you guys told me we were fighting my father I knew bringing the bottle would be a good idea, and I was right. This is also why I suggested we look for a base in the first place. I was born and raised in that base. So I knew we needed to get rid of it to get rid of Torchwick."

"Why did you need to keep it a secret though?" Rachel asked.

"She was afraid of what our reactions could have been."

"I see, that's understandable, I would have thought the same way."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Jen said.

"Well, now that we have that part of our lives done. It seems that boring normal lives is what we are going to be living for a while again." Joann said unhappily.

"Come off it, I'm sure knowing you we're going to find some way to have some fun." Lily said.

"You do have a point, fair to say our lives aren't anywhere near normal."

"It's better that way."

"I don't think we could live normal, non ass kicking lives."

"Come on you two, it's dinner time."

"Right, let's go Lily." Joann said as she got out of bed.

"Is there something you two aren't telling us?"

"Maybe, why?"

"You're holding Lily's hand."

"I know that." Jen and Rachel looked at each other.

"All I can say is, congrats." Rachel said.

"It's funny to see two of my best friends going out." Jen said.

"I have to admit, it would be odd if I were you. Now then, let's go eat." Joann said as the four walked off.


End file.
